Metal Gear Godzilla: The Twin Serpents
by grishka
Summary: In 2005, an uprising has occure at the secret US Army base name Shadow Moses off the Alaskan coast. The FOXHOUND spec ops unit there demands a huge randsom from America or else. The only hope is to call in the man who made the impossible possible.
1. Chapter 1: Uprising

This is the latest story of Metal Gear Godzilla series, its story lines took place one year after Godzilla Tokyo SOS. Enjoy it chiga2011

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Uprising.<p>

Shadow Moses Island, Alaska, USA.

"Sir, the drill is going as plan sir!" An officer informs his superior, "Excellent, are the FOXHOUND ready for combat operation?" The superior asked back. "Uh, no sir, they reported that they still need sometimes preparing, sir." The officer replied in an unsure tone. "What? What do you mean by that, that's it i'm going down to..." Then an explosion erupts through the base, follow up by an assault of FOXHOUND special forces, led by their team leader, Liquid Snake. In a split seconds, all the CO at the base are all dead, then Liquid make his debut to The White House.

A few hours later, A US Marines V-22 Osprey flew ground hogging to the island's coast. Onboard is an elite supersoldier of the CIA, a product of fearsome training and endless battle experience, he is agent Snake Eater (voice actor by David Hayter). "Suneku, a few hours ago, the secret US Army's Spec ops unit name FOXHOUND has stage an uprising against the White House. They are demanding that if the White House won't surrender two billion dollars along with the soldier genes of Mamba Boss, they will nuke DC along with everybody in it. We think that it's just a bluff that they made, however president George W Bush is already heart attack by their demands. We've an positive ID on the members of the uprising, Ilusion Octopus the master of disguises, Psycho Gigan a psyonic cyborg kaiju, Sniper Wolf the beautiful and deadly marksman, Revolver Black Panther a fearsome gunmen and fighter, Vulcan Raven the hulking shaman and weapons specialist. Finally is Rikita Suneku." Prime minister Igarashi (Voice actor by Akira Nakao) briefing Snake on the situation on the island, "Liquid Snake?" Snake asked. "The one who have the same codename as your." Igarashi answered.

Then Snake jumps down into the deep dark water of the Alaskan sea and swim his way into the base undetected by sonar detection. He then arrives at the underground storage facility of the island, he saw a man taking the elevator up to the surface. "This is Snake. I'm inside now what?" Snake asked Hayato. "Good work Snake, your primary objectives are to rescue the DARPA chief Donald Anderson and the president of ArmsTech security Kenneth Baker. Your secondary objective is to find whether or not the terrorists has the capability to launch a nuke into Washington DC. Remember that you're completely naked, all weapons and equipments are procure on-site only, so you mustn't let them spotted you or else the mission is a total failure." Hayato instructed Snake on his mission and objectives. "Got it, i'll do whatever i can to avoid detection." Snake replied to Hayato Igarashi. Then he steadily moves around the containers to the elevators, he sense a guard was headed his way, Snake then ran around to the main entrance to the elevator, he then continously roll to the elevator and press the button.

He duck around the container to hide until the elevator to arrive, when the elevator arrives, he quickly ran into the elevator and press the button inside to go up on the surface of the island.

* * *

><p>Author: That's the opening of the new story, i hope you enjoy it chiga2011. This is gonna be a lot of blast from the past.<p>

Katsura Yumigami: Saving the story progress, Snake?

Then Snake press the SAVE button.

Katsura Yumigami: Snake, have you ever heard about Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater?

Snake Eater: Nope, doesn't ring a bell.

Katsura Yumigami: Well, it's a video game on the PS2 the story is about a CIA black op elite soldier name Naked Snake who is in charge to recover a legacy that can help nations fight the second world war five times all over again, but his mission went horribly wrong as he finds out that his boss defect to the Soviet Union. That's when things turn to a lot more complicated.

Snake Eater: Sounds interesting, better get myself a PS2 while i still can. Is it good looking?

Katsura Yumigami: It's the most beautiful game on the PS2 so far. You'll see the wildlife in the game are so dynamic like in real life, with grasses are use to identified how well you're camoflage yourself into the area. And the gameplay is full of variety along with an enovative multiplayer you'll love it.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the truth Part 1

This is the latest story of Metal Gear Godzilla series, its story lines took place one year after Godzilla Tokyo SOS. Enjoy it chiga2011

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Learning the truth. Part 1<p>

After the elevator took Snake Eater up to the surface of Shadow Moses Island, Snake ran to a nearby crates and duck behind it, he saw a Russian made MI 24 V gunship warming up for a take off from the helipad. There was a blond head man climbing into the gunship. "I'll be taking care of the Air Force, you boys watch for anybody who's snooping around." Snake took out his binocular and ID the man who's piloting the gunship, he quickly realise that it was Liquid Snake that's piloting the gunship. "This is Snake, i'm on the ground. It looks like the Air Force's diversion is a successful." Snake informed Igarashi on his Codec. "Excellent Suneku, now i need you to infiltrate the Tank Hanger and make your way to prison cells from there." Igarashi complimented Snake. "How's the suit treating you Snake?" Katsura asked, "I'm nice and dried, but it's hard for me to move around." Snake replied, "Cope with it Snake, this is Alaska, i made it to keep you from being frostbite like a ice cube." Katsura replied. "Fine, it doesn't look like you're my fashion counselor." Snake answered gruntingly. Then he sneaks around the helipad, he saw a guard is about to turn around and moving towards him so Snake jumps into a truck and hide inside it. Luckily for him, inside the truck that he was hiding in there's a Mk23 SOCOM pistol, but it only has a magazine in it and it doesn't have a suppressor so he put it in his holster and move on trrying to avoid combat at all time.

He ran up on the balcony of the tank hanger and sneaks his way through an air ventilator shaft, he crawl into the air shaft and make his way to the tank hanger, "Snake, this is McDonell Miller, Hayato told me the whole thing, i think i could be of some use." Snake's old advisor contacted him on the Codec. "Master Miller! I never thought that you would show up on this affair." Snake replied suprisingly. "I know a lot about survival in cold area like Alaska. Contact me whenever you need advice." Then Master Miller hung up on Snake. But meanwhile at the briefing room of the island's facility, "All right people, i just contact Snake, on his codec, it looks like they got him on the island. Whatever you do, i want the kid alive. you heard?" Said a cyborg three headed dragon with golden scales, his middle head is a mechanized head. He has no arms but two tails. His name is Kazuhira Ghidorah. "Okay guys listen up, our job here isn't about vengence for Mamba Boss, we're here to find his heritage. And his son is the key to continues his will. After all, that boy has a rough life, and we bare the same burdens as him so we must tell him the truth behind everything that it going on around us." Kaz briefs everybody inside the briefing room, all except Psycho Gigan wasn't happy with the plan, "Don't tell me boss that you got some compassion to the kid, remember 6 years ago when the boy nearly kill you?" Gigan taunted Kaz. "Don't you ever question my authority or my personal life you got that! I absolutely clear that i wanted the kid to live a normal life, and when Mamba Boss isn't around then i'm in charge do you understand?" Kaz yell at Gigan, eversince they met, they never get along. "Yes sir." Gigan replied calmly. "Good." Kaz was highly suspicous about Psycho Gigan, despite the name, Kaz knew that the Patriots will try to install a mole or double agent into Mamba Boss's freedom fighter force.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning the truth Part 2

This is the latest story of Metal Gear Godzilla series, its story lines took place one year after Godzilla Tokyo SOS. Enjoy it chiga2011

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Learning the truth. Part 2<p>

While Kazuhira Ghidorah and Psycho Gigan were having a hard time trusting each other, Snake Eater has already infiltrated the tank hanger to find his way to the prison cells and rescue the DARPA chief along with ArmsTech president, "Snake i would like to introduce you to our Chinese borned technical supports for this mission." Igarashi introduced Snake to a Chinese twins, "It is a pleasure to meet honorable master serpent of the CIA, i am Ying Tcheak Chi, and this is my twin brother Yang Tcheak Chu. We are very honored to meet you." The twin introduced themselves to Snake. "Pleasure to meet you guys. What's your jobs in this affair?" He asked. "Most honorable master, i Ying Tcheak Chi is responsible for your computer support, for i invented the Soliton radar that you are using right now. The Yellow dot is you while then the red dots are the enemies. The field of an enemy's vision is display on your Soliton Radar with the white FOV." Ying explained, "While then i, Yang Tcheak Chu is responsible for designing your infiltration suits, which is created from optic fibre to attach to your skin, the idea is to the suit and your flesh and skin merge as one to avoid detection because of the sound that generated during movements. That is ny job most respected espionage master." Yang explained his job. "Wait, i thougt that Katsura is the one who designed my suits?" Snake asked confusingly. "Most generous master, misses Katsura was the one who created the concept sketch for me to tailored down your suits for this mission, she was also the one who asked me to make the suits resistanced to cold and low tempertures." Yang explained. "I see." Snake replied, then he continues to sneaks up at the elevator inside the hanger.

He press the button for the elevator to move him to the prison cells. When the elevator hits the floor he wish to go, Snake comes out and stealthily manouveres to the air ventilator shafts and crawls into the DARPA chief's cell, he jumps down and caught the Afro American surprise. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "Someone to bring you to the promised land." Snake answered. "I didn't knew that the army is already sending men into this. But you're here to get us out right?" Donald asked. "Yeah, i'm here to find out how will the terrorists launch their nukes at DC." Snake replied. "Oh, i knew it, what i'm gonna tell you is highly top secret no one has ever knew about this. The nuclear weapon that they're using is a new kind of WMD, it's not a missile loaded with Uranium, it's actually a Rail Gun, powered by Plasma energy, it is virtually undetectable in flight. In fact, it is armed on an walking platform, we call it Metal Gear REX. We design it base on MechaGodzilla in Japan last year only it looks more like a T-Rex. The Rail Gun it armed can fire a beam that could wipe out a city the size of Tokyo without nuclear radiation, i wanted to design it for the army to defend America from a possible monster rampage for it could oblirated a monster if aim only at the monster, but the cities can stay unscathed." Donald replied to Snake.

But while they were talking to each other, a brown hair Asian woman on the next cell was listening to their every word. Her dogtag has the name, Akane Yashiro. "However, to launch the nuke they need two key cards and the codes to launch it, Kenneth got one half but they already got to it. And now i'm next in line." Donald said in an deeply depressed tone. "Not to worry, i'll get to the point, i'll defuse the nuke and sabotage REX before they can use it. Where is REX's hanger?" Snake asked. "Down at the Nuclear disposal facility, you'll have to go through a canyon to get to it, here take this key card, it will get you through facility's security locked door. Good luck with that and break a leg." Donald said jokingly. Then Snake sneaks out to find his way to the canyon on Shadow Moses Island.

* * *

><p>Katsura: Ready to save, Snake?<p>

Snake presses the SAVE button and save the storyline's progress.

Katsura: Snake, did you ever heard about Splinter Cell Chaos Theory?

Snake: Nope, i don't know it.

Katsura: It's a stealth action video game made by Ubisoft, the main character is secret agent Sam Fisher of the NSA's sub agency named Third Echelon. His job is to infiltrated terrorists hideouts to tracked down a plot that's threatening the world peace.

Snake: Hey that's sounds like my job here. Is it on the PS2?

Katsura: It's on the PS2, too. The storylines is the standard Tom Clancy's stories but the gameplay is pretty fun when sneaking around undetected and completing missions without being detected or signaled and alert.

Snake: Sounds like fun, i wonder if i compare it with MGS 3 what's the result would be like.

Katsura: I don't know, you'll to find out yourself when you play them and get your own feeling about them.


	4. Chapter 4: The feminine soldier

Chapter 4: The feminine soldier

"Oh and one more thing, i wanted to..." Just before the chief could tell Snake anything, he was dead like his brain was squash from the inside. "Katsura! The chief he is dead!" Snake informed Katsura in a terrified voice, "It looks like a heart attack but..." Suddenly Hayato interrupted. "A heart attack! No..." Even Hayato was horrified by how did the DARPA chief died. "Prime Minister are you hiding something from me aren't you?" Snake asked Hayato. "No Snake! You'll have to understand, this op is on security level red. I don't have the access to the file only the national defense chief have the access to it." Snake was grunting by that information. "You're trying to tell me that you are the commander of this operation but you don't have the access to the file!" Snake asked with a demanding voice. "No Snake! I am only your field commander but not the overall person! We don't have time to debate, go and rescue president Baker." Then Snake ducked behind a wall waiting for a soldier to walk by, he then tapped on the wall to attract the soldier's attention. Then there was a chingling sound on the other side of the door. It sounds like a key is opening up the door. Then the door slides open, Snake steadily walks out trying to see what's outside, he saw a guard was unconscious and completely naked from his uniform.

"Don't move!" cried a feminine voice, the voice sounds like a Japanese girl, Snake turns his face to her, he saw various errors that she commited when handling her FAMAS assault rifle, "Is this your first time pointing a gun at a person?" He asked, "Your hands are shaking, i can tell from that scared glance and those eyes, those rookie eyes if you ask me. CAn you shoot me?" he pointed his SOCOM pistol at her. "You talk too much! And i'm no rookie!" she yelled back at him, this then causes a section of the FOXHOUND soldiers to converge on their location, "Open that door!" she tells him. "Why?" He asked her, "So we can get the hell out of here!" She explained why should he open up the door for her. But then the security door opens up behind her, "Looks like we're gonna be in for a delayed" Snake commented on the situation. Then he and her assume combat position and mold down any and all of the enemies. The first three soldiers came in but Snake kills them with his pistol, "Don't think! Just shoot!" he yell at her. Then another three men storm the room, Snake and the feminine soldier open fire at them and quickly kill them. The next group throws in frag grenades to flush them both out, but Snake quickly grabs on to the woman and jump in to the prison cell. The grenades explode but leave the two unharm.

The final soldiers storm in but Snake and the woman quickly mold them all down and then they ran out trying to escape. "Thanks for the help!" the woman thanked Snake for helping her defeating the enemy's section. Then she ran off leaving Snake behind. "Wait! Who are you!" Snake asked her but she still ran off on her own. Meanwhile at the torture room, a sinister plan was hatching up. "You idiot you killed him!" a blond hair man yell at an older gray haired one. "Sorry boss." The gray haired one apologise to his boss. "His mental shielding was strong, i couldn't dive into his mind." Psycho Gigan replied to the blond haired. "Great, now we'll never be able to get the detonation code." The blond head grunted. "Boss, i had an idea." Psycho Gigan replied.

Meanwhile, back at the hallway where Snake is at, he suddenly saw a kaiju with a metalic tail, he has red fan like things on his back, when he turns his face around, he reveals the chainsaw in his torso, "Good girl. Just like that..." than the kaiju disappears. "Katsura, i think i just have some kind of hallucination. Was it because of the nano machines.?" Snake asked Katsura on his codec. "No, the nano machines are functioning properly." She replied to him, he was confuse with the current situation, "So what was it?". "It must have been psyonic interference from Psycho Gigan, FOXHOUND's cyborg psychic kaiju. Think of it was a feedback loop..." Katsura replied to Snake, explaining the image he just saw. "So that was Gigan?" Then Snake continues, he ran into the elevator, it took him to the lower basement where he ran around to pick up some C4s, then his insticts tells him to blow up a hole on the wall at the other side of the basement. He ran into to see what's behind it. And what on the other side of the hole will lead him to an deadly entanglement.

* * *

><p>Katsura: Saving the story Snake?<p>

Snake press the SAVE button.

Katsura: Snake, have you ever heard of, Revolver Ocelot?

Snake: Nope.

Katsura: He's a video game character that appears in the MGS series as one of the main villains, he is somesort of flamboyant gun slingling SPETSNAZ officer. He has a tendency to show off his techniques of shooting the revolvers.

Snake: Interesting, gotta learn how to shoot two hands, it might come in handy some day. Does he appear in MGS 3?

Katsura: Yes, when you play MGS 3, you'll encounter him when he was on his 20.


	5. Chapter 5: Guns, snakes

Chapter 5: Guns and snakes, the ticking death

Snake moves into a small room where he saw an old balded man been tied up to a pillar, surrounded by wires of explosives, the man desperately running out of luck for the explosives could detonate anytime by just about anything that might try to rescue him. Suddenly a bullet hit the ground where Snake was standing, he jumps up to avoid the bullet. "That's right. Try to rescue him and the old man will learn to fly the hard way. So you're the one that the boss was talking about, the name is Revolver Black Panther." Another old man comes out of the darkness, he was wearing brown trench coat with a cowboy style suit, his hand was holding a revolver from the 19th century. "Soon, you'll know why everybody call me "Revolver". Draw!" Then Black Panther and Snake engage in a deadly duel, a bullet is already enough to blow them up along with the ArmsTech president. "Ready to die!" Black Panther taunted Snake, Snake fires his pistol at Panther. "Damn, you're good!" Panther grunted at the bullet that hit his torso but he still carry on the battle. Snake ran up to the other side of the room, Panther accidently follow up to the deadly point that Snake was waiting, he then open fire another bullet at Panther. "Lucky shot!" Panther hided his humiliation.

They continues to exchange fire at each other until a cyborg ninja swoop out of nowhere and slice off Panther's right hand. "My hand! You'll pay for this..." Before Panther could finish his sentence he was blow against the wall the explosives. Kenneth Baker, the ArmsTech president was however saved Snake's quick action, the old man was awe shock by the cyborg ninja that was standing in front of him, "That exoskeleton...!" Kenneth say but he was too horrified by who the person was. "Who the hell are you!" Snake asked demandingly. "I am like you. I have to no name." The cyborg ninja replied, then suddenly there was something that occure inside his mind, he was been posessed by a soul of a soldier that Snake knows well, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ninja screams up then he jumps away from the room. Snake sets Baker down for him to rest his injuries. "Can you talk?" Snake asked. "Who are you?" Baker asked back. "I'm not one of them." Snake replied. "The DARPA chief told me that he already gave them his detonation code what about yours?" Snake asked, Baker was relieve to hear that Snake was send to rescue him. "Oh, i get it now, Jim sent you...you're from the Pentagon!" Baker replied with a relieve voice. "Answer my question!" Snake scolded him, "What about your detonation code! There's no time!" Baker was sadden by the question, "I...talked." He replied, "What!" then Snake was horrified to know that the terrorsists could launch a nuke at Washington DC. "Now the terrorists have both codes and can launch a nuke anytime!" Snake was horrified by that information the one thing he doesn't want to hear.

"It's not like i didn't fight!" Baker protested that he did tried his best to denied the terrorists the codes. "I manage to resist Psycho Gigan's mind probe." Baker explaines, "He couldn't read you? How'd you do it?" Snake asked surprisingly. "Surgical implants in my brain. Kind of like a psychic insulation." Baker explaines to Snake the method that Baker use to resist Psycho Gigan's mind probe. "Everyone who knows these top secret codes has it." Baker continues."Even the DARPA chief?" Snake asked. "But the DARPA chief said Gigan got his code by reading his mind." Baker explaines the truth about Anderson's incapability to resist mind reading. "Are you sure you heard him right?" Baker asked Snake anxiously trying to know if Donald did gave up his code. "Yeah, i'm sure... In that case how did they get your code?" Snake replied then asked another question. "I never had any training to resist tortures." Baker explained why, he hide his face away. "It looks like he had some fun with you alright." Snake said sarcasticly. "He is insane. He is not a cyborg, he is an insane renegade no good money wasting project. He was saying something about taking revenge on somebody, i think he said it's Mamba Boss." Baker told his experienced with Psycho Gigan's "Playtime". "I tell you, he loves every second of it." Baker said scaredly, "What happened to your arm?" Snake notice Baker's arm was broken. "He broke it." Baker confirms his arm was indeed broken.

"Looks like you're more than even now, his was slice off." Snake said sarcastictly about Panther's hand and Baker's hand. "You're one funny guy. So... the DARPA chief... is he okay?" Baker asked, but Snake wasn't happy about answering the question. "Dead." Snake said and Baker was shock, "What! It can't be! You know that's what you promised Jim!" Baker was hitting Snake's leg with his cane. "Now you wanna shut me up!" Baker was having another heart attack but he was able to withstand that. "What's wrong with you! I just said that i'm here to save you!" Snake replied angrily. "I didn't kill the DARPA chief, he had a heart attack or something." Snake explaines what he saw. "A heart attack, don't be a fool..." Baker protested the true reason for the so called "Heart attack". "Anyway, the terrorists have both codes now." Snake was thinking about what will happens if the terrorists lauch a nuke. "Those boys are totally insane. They wouldn't hesitate to launch..." Baker adds in. "I agree. But what do they really want?" Snake wandered. "Who knows. Maybe they like us in the arms industry... always looking forward to the next good war..." Baker guess. "Well i'm not gonna let those maniacs start a war today. Do you still have those card keys?" Snake asked.

"Card keys?" Baker asked but Baker has already gave his card key to someone else. "To override the detonation code! I heard you had them..." Snake said. "No. Not anymore" Baker answers. "Don't tell me that it's in the hand of those maniacs!" Snake was horrified. "No, that woman." Baker reassure Snake. "Woman! Who?" Snake was surprise about a woman is holding the key card. "A soldier that was thrown into prison along with me." Baker tells Snake about the female soldier. "The female soldier. It must be..." Snake was then realise that maybe happens to met her just a couple of moments ago. "She said she was a new recruit just joining up today. They threw her into prison because she refuse to take part in the rebellion." Baker tells Snake about the female soldier that Snake met. "New recruit! Could that be Hayato's head strong soldier?" Snake realise about the reason why the girl that he met was so familiar.

"I gave her the key, she manages to escape though. I hope she's okay." Baker said. "I'm sure she is." Snake reassures baker. "She's green, but as tough as they come. But how did you know that she escaped?" Snake was questioning how did Baker could contact her. "I was in contact with her by codec. Until i was tied up here that is." Baker said. "Codec?" Snake asked. "Yeah she stolen it from the guard." Then Snake remembers the naked guard that was knock unconscious. "If she still has it, you should be able to contact her." Baker gave Snake an important factor that he could use. "What frequency was she on?" Snake asked but Baker forgoten about the frequency. Snake grunted at that. "Oh, that's right, it should be in the maunual that goes with the disk box! Every one on the 360 has it nowaday!" Baker gave Snake a hint. "If this doesn't work then tell me is there any other way to prevent the launch?" Snake wanted to know about another possibility. "You'll need to find Tokumitsu Yuhara. One of my employees. If anybody knows how to defeat the Metal Gear then that's him. He's a genius in computer programming, and some parts in engineering but a little bit of an odd ball." Baker fore casted Snake's future partner in the next years to come. "Where is this Yuhara?" Snake asked. "He's been held somewhere in the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. It's to the north of here, that's where he worked."

"I understand but why Metal Gear, the nuclear age ended at the turn of the millenium?" Snake asked a question about the use of nuclear weapons and WMDs. "Oh you're wrong kid, the threat of nuclear war hasn't gone, in fact, it's been greater than it's ever been... The amout of spending Plutonium fuel is even greater in today. Listen. Have you ever seen a ware house full nuclear materials?" baker begins his lecture on nuclear usage. "No." Snake replied, he was the same soldier without nuclear engineering experience. "Drums and drums of nuclear waste materials stack this high, you see because there's no way to dispose of this stuff." Baker tells Snake that nuclear materials are impossible to dispose of. "So that they try to close the lid and try to pretend that it'll go away?" Snake asked a metafor question. "Essentially, yes. And they're not even a good job of storing it. Many of drums are corroded with nuclear waste seeping out of them." Baker continues his lecture but Snake couldn't believe that every nations doesn't care about the nuclear waste that could harm lives. "That's true story son, every year several pounds of MUF are reported. It stands for material unaccounted for. It proves that a large and well organize black market in nuclear materials. Furthermore after the end of the Cold War, many Russian nulcear engineers went out of jobs and nuclear facilities were on low securities so that many nuclear materials were stolen by Russian military commander and then being sold on black market for money. There's just too much materials and scientists for every country to have its own nuclear weapons program, complete disarmament is impossible." Baker tells Snake the reality that he was facing.

"With Russia and China still maintain a significant nuclear presence, we need a weapon of overwhelming power. And Metal Gear was our Ace in the hole. The project was completely shrouded in secrecy so that no one can bother us developing it not even the liberals committee of military oversight." Baker then gives Snake a disk of data copy from the original test data of Metal Gear REX. "One more thing, who or what was that ninja? It looks like you know something." Snake asked about the ninja. "That ninja... That is FOXHOUND's dark little secret. Ask Dr Katsura Yumigami of FOXHOUD EDF's branch, she knows it more than i do." Then Baker was attack by an invisible enemy, Baker head was twisting then he was feeling like somebody was tormenting his head from the inside. Baker was then dead.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting in contact

Chapter 6: Getting in contact

"Hayato... can you hear? Now the president Baker is dead too!" Snake shout out in his codec as he trying his best to gain information from the mission staffs. "It look like another heart attack but..." Katsura was then interupted by Hayato Igarashi. "It can't be." He said shockingly as he couldn't believe that both the primary objectives of Snake has been terminated. "Prime Minister Igarashi, are you hiding something from me!" Snake said in a more ruthless voice. "No, Snake, i'm not. I'm not hiding anything from you." Hayato protested his innocene but Snake was more furious with that answer. "Snake i need you to work with Akane Yashiro, she's the only one that can help you with this mission!" Hayato ordered Snake with a new objective. "Can i trust her?" Snake questioned his trust with anybody else around him. "More than you could trust me." Hayato reassured Snake. Then Snake proceeds out of the room then he rush up to the elevator. He moves up to the first floor where the tank hanger is at, then he contact Akane Yashiro base on the Codec's frequencies in his Xbox 360 manual, first he opens up the codec screen, then he tunes the codec frequency down to 140.15 and press the CALL button.

"Who is this?" said a female voice. "You're pretty good there with the prison break." Snake replied to her but the woman on the other line suddenly recognized his voice. "The one from the prsion...?" She asked him he confirms her question. "Are you Prime Minister Igarashi's head strong female soldier?" He asked her sarcasticly. "NO... not him... Just exactly who the hell are you!" She asked him franticly. "I'm the idiot that your Prime Minister sent into the niddle of this whole mess." He replied to her with his cool, calm, voice filled with hardship. "What's your name?" She asked him, but he was too rude and too strict to answer that. "Aha! Could you be Snake? Can it be... the legendary Snake Eater!" She guesses his name and Snake has a red ! mark appears above his head along with the signature alert sound rang up on the background. "That's what some people called me." He tries to denied that but Akane was too smart for him to fool her. "Sorry for earlier, because i didn't know tthat you weren't one of them." She unveil her mask off and show her face to Snake. But even her beauty couldn't cast a charm on the cold blooded killer like Snake Eater. "Why did you called me Liquid back at the cells?" He asked her wondering why would she called him by the name of the terrorists leader. "Because you look like him. Are you two twins... do you have any family?' She asked him, speculating that maybe he and Liquid are brothers. "I have no family." Snake said sorrowly. (Author: Liar!) "Akane, i need to find the a guy name Tokumitsu Yuhara, he's the only one who knew how to help me destroy the Metal Gear REX." He asked her asisstance. "Sure, i'll open the cargo door for you, then you'll have to get out of the cargo door and head straight forward through the canyon into the nuclear disposal building, that's where he's been held." She dusccuses her plan wit him, Snake agreed but he sitll has very much questions about FOXHOUND and Metal Gear REX here in Alaska.

Snake then proceeds out to the cargo door, he took out a cardboard box and hide under it to wait until the cargo has been open by Akane Yashiro. "Snake i opened the door for you. But be careful, there are lasers securities in the hallway. If you accidently stomp onto it, then it will release gas that will kill you." Akane then open up the airlock cargo door of the tank hanger. "Wait where are you anyway?" Snake asked, trying to makesure that she is some where safe. "From wehre-i-can-see-you." She replied jokingly, never has Akane been more excited, but the reason was clear, she is with her soldier idol, Snake Eater. Snake then moves into the hallway filled with sinister laser securities systems. He then use his Codec to ask for asisstance. "Hayato, is there anyway for me to move around steathly but at the same time still retained my mobility?" Snake asked Hayato, for there was a question that still going on in his mind, Snake doesn't know that whether he can crouch and walk like the modern day steath action characters. "Of course Suneku. Just simply press the stance button once to change your stances. Press it once to crouch, then tilt the left analog stick to move around. Press and hold it to turn to the prone position." Hayato once again breaking the fourth wall all in the name of helping secret agent Snake Eater to accomplish his mission. "So that's the X button for the PS3, while then it's the A button for the Xbox 360, right?" Snake asked. 'Exactly, give it a try."

Then Snake switched his stance from stand up straight to crouch, and then he put on his triofical NVG goggles and manouveres through the hallway trying his best to avoid the lasers. A laser suddenly moves down near his hair, but he stop just in time, he pauses his entire body to wait until the laser to moves back up, then he rolled out to the field. "Snake, there's claymores in this canyon. Use your mines detector to see them." A voice call Snake on his radio Codec. "Who is this!" He asked, he was shook by another person could call him on his codec frequency. "Call me, Deepthroat." The voice replied, "The informant on the Watergate scandal?" Snake asked about the alias, he knows about the scandal pretty well, after all, the Watergate scandal of President Nixon occured on the year of Snake's birth.


	7. Chapter 7: The armored shaman

Chapter 7: The armored shaman

"Snake, be careful, there's an enemy tank up ahead that's waiting to ambush you." Deepthroat-the mysterious person- informed Snake on an ambush made by a heavy tank up ahead of him, Snake crawls up to the point. "Snakes has no room here in the ice, snakes are meant for the earth of the forrests. You today will die here Snake Eater." Said a deep voice, it was like of a Voodoo shaman. Then from in front, a canon shell shot at Snake, but he manages to dodge it before it could explode or do any serious damage to him. "What the hell?" Snake cursed at the attack, then he saw an American made M1A2 tank standing in front of him, on top of the tank sits the hulking Voodoo shaman, weapon specialist Vulcan Raven. "Welcome to your grave, Snake. Today we meet in battle, tomorrow we'll meet our creator soon enough." Ravenchants his spells then he hopped back into the tank, the fight begin as the tank rumble across the snowfield.

Snake jumps and run around the tank trying his best to get out of sight of the main canon and turret. He then throws a chaff grenade, the grenade detonates and unleash strips of metal around the tank to confuse its sensors and weapons system, a FOXHOUND artic soldier climb up on top of the tank and manned the machine gun. He open fires at Snake, but the tank was too bulky compare with the more nimble and agile Snake Eater. Snake throws a frag grenade at the tank's hull, it explodes and shaken the heavy armored vehicle a bit, but the FOXHOUND soldier continues to shoot at Snake, Snake throws out a stun grenade, the grenade causes the soldier to disorient. Snake then throws in another frag grenade inside the tank's interior, the grenade explodes and sending the FOXHOUND soldier flying skyhigh. Raven retaliate with a canon shell and it nearly blew off Snake's right feet. The shell's fragmentations were caught on his flesh and skin, but something happens, the shells were disolving quickly, the wounds were healing faster than a normal person. Snake got back on his feet, this time a little more raging than the last time, Snake throws three grenade on top of the tank, grenades explode and weaken the top armor. Snake then ran up to a nearby ammo dumb, then came back out with C4s, Snake prey up on a snow dune, waiting for the tank to come up and reveals its back sides. When Raven accidently ran into his ambush, Snake sticks 2 C4 charges on the tank's rear end and detonate them. The tank was then a pile of smoking wreck.

Snake then walks away into the Nuclear Warheads Disposal Building, but from behind him Raven crawls out of the wrecked Abrams, "Boss, everything you said about him is right. When in battle he is like being possed by a demon of war." Raven informed Liquid on his defeat. "First time in battle with my brother, defeat is what i expected. Not to worry you'll meet him again." Liquid remark to Raven for his defeat. "Yes boss. I know that we will meet again in battle, for on my head is a black raven, thirsting for his blood." Raven replied to Liquid, watched on as Snake walks away from his defeated opponent.


	8. Chapter 8: Journey to Tokumi

Chapter 8: Journey to Tokumi

Snake Eater crawls into the Nuclear Disposal Building, inside he saw warheads and warheads of nuclear missiles half dismantled but not disposed of. There was a security camera nearby that is surveilancing the warheads and the guards around them, Snake sneaks around to the stairs on the left hand side, he steadily moves up the stairs trying his best to avoid being detected by the guards or the camera. Snake got up to the catwalk where he saw another camera at the corner, he quickly drawed his SOCOM pistol out abd shoot the camera, the sounds of the gun had causes some the guards to narrowed their eyes at the catwalk where Snake was, then a group of three guards ran up to investigate the noise of the pistol, but when they got up. They only found a shots up camera and nobody was there, "Alrighty, this gotta be the work of art of that brat! Radio Kaz and guard this place carefully he could be snooping around any places and he could be anywhere! Find him!" The guards spread out trying to find Snake but Snake was hanging above their heads the whole time, waiting for them to move away for him to jump down. Then from behind a guard that was standing in front of the elevator door, Snake steathly hanging down and choke him unconscious, Snake then stash the knocked out guard at the dark corner where no one can see him then get into the elevator and moves down to the basement.

When Snake got down to the first basement of the nuke building, he immeidately search for something that could help him to take out heavy object from long ranges, he search around a room and found specialized Nikita missiles, a missile launcher that was designed to transmit visuals from its CCD camera t its nose for the user to guided it toward its target with ease. He also picked up some ammo for the Nikita missiles then moves down lower to the second basement. Ocnce exits the elevator he heard foot steps from the wall on his right, it sounds like a scientist was walking around doing some desk job, Snake realized that this is the place where Tokumitsu Yuhara is working, Snake came around in to a corridor which was filled with deadly gas and the floor is electrified to stop intruders. "Snake be careful, that floor is electrified and the room is filled with gas. You'll to take out the high voltage switch on the north east wall." Deepthroat instructed Snake on the location and method to bypass the corridor. Then Snake took a deep breath and hold it and fire his Nikita missile all the way to the north east side of the corridor, the missile struck its target and ending the electrical current that was surging through the room.

Snake quickly ran all the way to the north west side and into a hallway where he heard gunfires, screams and the chilling sound of a blade cutting and taking the lives from its target. Inside the final hallway Snake saw the FOXHOUND soldiers were shooting wildly at an invisible, yet invincible enemy, the cyborg ninja. The Ninja killing everybody with ease with the aid of the stealth camouflage. He vanished then reappeared for slicing the soldiers to pieces one last FOXHOUND soldier near the door was shooting in vain at the ninja but none of the bullet could do any harm to the ninja for the balde was swinging around the cyborg deflecting, cutting the bullets into teeny tiny pieces then Ninja slice a path in torso of the FOXHOUND soldier, leaving him bleeding in the hallway. Then an eary silence descended on the hallway, no one was left alive but corpses and blood spilling everywhere on the walls.


	9. Chapter 9: The ghost of christmas past

Chapter 9: The ghost of christmas past

Snake slowly crept up on the bloody hallway where the Cyborg Ninja have just finished up all the FOXHOUND soldiers, he witnesses the sceen of bloods and gore where bodies were slice apart and blood spilled all over the walls on both side of the hall, Snake ran up to the security door where he heard sounds inside, voices of a Japanese man shivering, cowering from something. Snake moves in and saw a silouette, an invisible silouette. "St...stealth camouflage! Wh... Who are you!" the Japanese man cowering in front of the ninja as he comes up on the Japanese and prepare to took his life. "I want my friend." The Ninja replied with a sinister voice. The Japanese scientist shaking crumbling as he tries to crawl back from the katana that was about slith him apart. "Wh... What friend? I don't who's your friend i square!" He shivered in fear closing his eyes, prepare to meet his fate. Snake fires a shot from his SOCOM pistol and the ninja slice the bullet into two halves. Each half hits a wall but the scientist was fine, "Who and what's with you guys!" He was completely confuse by what is happening in front of him, unable to bear and watch a battle that can took his life at any time without noticing he ducked inside the locker behind him. "Who are you?" Snake asked pointing his pistol at the Ninja. "Neither friend or foe. Just looking for you to fight to the death." The Ninja replied.

"Good, now just like old times, Snnnnnnake." The ninja said heavily, then he charged up on Snake with his Katana ready slice Snake's throat in to two, Snake dodge to one side, and evade the blade and returns a bullet at the ninja, "Ahhhh! Yes! Hurt me more, like old times!" The ninja screams out to Snake begging Snake to hurt him more. Then the Ninja activates his Stealth camouflage and tries to hit Snake. The Ninja reappeared behind Snake and attempting cut Snake into to two, he swung his Katana nearly slices Snake's torso in to two but Snake jumps back a little and evaded that deadly cut, Snake returns with a burst of his FAMAS assault rifle, inflicting more damages for the Ninja. "Yeesss! Like those days before! Do you remember those days Snake?" The Ninja howled in pain. Snake was getting more freaking out about this Ninja's motive and why does he keeps on begging Snake to hurt him more. Then Snake punch the Ninja with his right hand, the ninja reappeared in front of Snake, throwing away his Katana blade. "Good! Now we can fight like real warriors, mortal combat, hand-to-hand. Only a fool would place his trust on his weapon." The Ninja then engaged Snake in a deadly struggle with their bare fists. "Take this!" The Ninja shouted, swinging his feet prepare to hit Snake but Snake dodge the attack and hit the Ninja on his head. "Yes! I can feel it! The pain! The heat of battle!" The Ninja shouted out.

He then jumps up and disappeared before Snake's eyes, then reappeared at the desks on Snake's right side. Snake jumps up and make a spin kick at the Ninja and disoriented the Ninja. The Ninja screams up as surges of electricity began to sparkle around him, he grab his Katana and disappeared, leaving Snake in a pile of mess. "Hayato! That Ninja is... Gray Fox." Snake reported to Hayato, terrified that the legendary soldier that Snake has battled years ago is still alive. "What! That's impossible! Zanzibar Land... six years ago... you saw it yourself!" Hayato objected, he was stunned with Snake's words. He too knows Gray Fox very well. "How could he still be alive Hayato! I saw his body was destroyed in 1999 at Zanzibar Land!" Snake frantictly asking for informations from Hayato but still Hayato knows nothing about Gray Fox's existence in Shadow Moses. "It may have been the use of Genes Therapy." Katsura sugested. "Gene Therapy!" Hayato and Snake asked simultaneously, "Gene Therapy is that they use the gene of a dead soldier then implanted it into the body of a living soldier, over time, the implanted gene will starts to take over on the body of the host soldier. In that way, the two personalities of the two soldiers will began to merge into each other and... it will revive the dead soldier back to life." Katsura explained the use of Gene Therapy session. "That's...disgusting." Hayato was disgusted by the Gene Therapy project of reviving the dead soldier in the body of a living one. "It's like creating a ghost." Snake commented on the project, he was thinking about how will he keep his Gene away from the hands of reckless scientists.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to know

Chapter 10: Getting to know

Snake open up the locker and released the scientist free, he was still shaken and cowering in fear for what he had witness. "You... you're not one of them." The scientist whimpered after he saw Snake's suits. "No. I'm here to know about where is Metal Gear REX." Snake replied, much to the scientist confusion, "Wha...why REX? What are you gonna do to him?" He asked surprisingly. "I'm here to know how to stop them from launching a nuke of Metal Gear REX." Snake explained his reason for finding the scientist. "Huh! That's impossible! REX is a search and destroy nuclear missile modular system. How could they ever loaded a nuke on to REX's system!" The scientist protested his innocene. "What are you talking about nerd! Metal Gear REX was designed for the purpose of launching a nuclear attack! Your boss the President of ArmsTech said so himself!" Snake shaken Tokumi back and forth, generating a certain ding-ding sound.

Tokumi then realized that he was been used by ArmsTech and DARPA to create a nuclear weapon, something a Japanese never wanted. Nukes, that is what he feared of the most for being a Japanese, now, ironicly, he is the one the designed and created a nuclear weapon himself. "No, no. It can't be. I thought that i was building a weapon that can destroy threats of nuclear aniliation like Godzilla and ICBMs. But i was a fool, a pawn in the hands of goverments all along. What will my daughter say if she founds out about this. Once i helped created a bio mechagodzilla to defend Japan from Godzilla, but Kiryu-the MechaGodzilla that i helped them built- has a mind of his own. And in the end he threw himself into the ocean along with Godzilla last year. Like he wanted to said something to us but only my daughter understand him some how. My father was borned on August 6th 1945." Tokumi said his life to Snake, now he realized that his reality, everything that he thought to be true was a lied all along. "The day of the Hiroshima bombing." Snake said. "Yes, and he was paralyzed by nuclear radiation for the rest of his life. But he was still able to live a normal life." Tokumi replied to Snake.

"Tokumi, where is REX?" Snake asked. "In the underground tunnel. I'll marked it on your GPS map, if you have one. And one more thing, i could use this stealth camouflage to sneak around the base and catching some food and supplies if you need them. This is my codec frequency, it's 141.12." Tokumi said and he activates his stealth camouflage generator. Snake then turned on his codec to communicate with Akane.

Snake: Akane, i got Tokumi. He's safe and sound with his stealth camouflage. Where should i meet you?

Akane: Meet me in the ladies's room in the first basement of the Nuke Building. Use the elevator to get back up to the first basement by pressing the Action Button on the desired floor that you wanna take.

Snake: Got it. I'll meet you there. And try to keep your disguise on until your in the ladies's room okay?

Akane: Okay. I'll meet you there. Good luck Snake.

Then Snake backtrack his way to the elevator then go back up to the first basement, after exiting the elevator, he made a quick survey of the hallway to see the where the ladies room is. Then when he saw the ladies room on the left of the hallway, he made a quick dash toward the entrance but he was intercepted by a codec call. He then decided to bring up his codec with a sinking feeling crawling up his spine.

katsura: Snake! What the hell are you doing? Can't you see that's the ladies room?

Snake: Yah, i knew that but it's the only place that i could talk to Akane alone.

Katsura: What are you? Some kind of pervert! I won't let the Chinese twins save your story progress now!

With that said and done, Snake has that uneasy feeling that he will have to restart the entire story from the start and go through it again with some vain hope that the author might change their meeting point. Neverethless, he entered the ladies room and walk in to it with pre caution, and a cocked and ready pistol on his hand and a knife on the other. Then he felt a cold metallic object is pointing at his neck. "Once again, i was able to sneak up on the legendary Snake Eater." Akane said sarcastictly. Snake felt embarrassing for being defeated by a woman and he gave a sigh and turn around to confront her.

Snake: You look a lot more... feminine then i thought.

Akane*Blushing*: You think? I have always hope to meet the legendary Snake Eater. You're the hero that i have been adored eversince i became a soldier.

Snake: There are no heroes in war. The only hero is either dead or in jail, one of the other.

Akane: But Snake, you're a hero aren't you?

Snake: I'm not a hero, i'm just a guy who hired to do some killing for some high class people. There's no winning or loosing in a war for mercenaries. The only winner in a war is the people.

Akane: That's right and you fight for the people.

Snake: I've never fight for anybody but myself. No dream, no ultimate goal for my life. It's all empty prospect of hope for me.

Akane: I've always thought being a soldier will give a better life, i was always been so distance from others, i thought that join the JSDF might help me find a new reason to live. But meeting you. I think everything that everything that i have ever hope for is just a illusion. My dad died fighting Godzilla in the 1990s. When i was a teenager. So i joined the JSDF, thought that i would make him proud and...you know. But i never realized that the day i was assigned to pilot Kiryu, it changed my life to a new direction, now it spinning like an uncontrolable oyster.

Snake: You never like girls that look at themselves in a mirror before didn't you? Take a good long look at yours in the mirror. You reflected your own strength and weaknesses, this is a chance that life gave you to move on to a better life. Bumpy start, true, but it will turns out right in the end. I know that it will. Someday it will.


	11. Chapter 11: Hello Snnnnnake

Chapter 11: Hello...Snnnnnnake

Snake and Akane headed out to the commander's office to find a shortcut to Metal Gear REX, but when they were running along the hallway until something struck Akane's mind. Suddenly she was showing a slight grin on her face. "Akane, are you alright?" Snake asked her. "I'm okay Snake. Just find. Let's go." He took her answer and the two head to the commander's office. But after they entered the commander's office, Akane turns around to face Snake (Author puts on Mantis Hymth from MGS 1998). "Snnnake, do you like me?" She asked him in a chilling voice, full of lust, it exits her mouth and assaulted his ears with ferocity, "Do you like me? Make love to me. Please Snake, make love to me." But before Snake could think about the possibility that Akane is crazy he saw a figure of a kaiju flickering in front of him. It was floating behind her like a puppet master, he could see that this one is the same as the one he saw before, at the hallway outside of the prison facility. "Heeello Snnnake. It's been quite a while isn't it? Remember...1974?" The kaiju asked Snake, but he seems to doesn't understand what the kaiju was asking about. "You look younger. I thought that you'd be older. Now witness the power of a true psychonesis! Akane! Stand at where Snake could see you blow your head off clearly!" the kaiju ordered her to stand in front of him, then Akane pointed her Desert Eagle at her head ready to blow off her head just like he wants.

Then Snake pounce up and throw her down to the ground to knocked her out cold, the kaiju chuckled at Snake's reaction. "You are so strange. I thought that you will save her, calling her out of my influence. But i think i should show how my power can really do!" The kaiju then levitate the table, the chair and statues in the room to form a barrier around him, the barrier continues to spin around continuously. "I am Psycho Gigan! The master of levitation! The ruler of Psychokenesis power! I can control every thing and every human on this planet! You shall be a very interesting challenger for me!" Gigan roared out at Snake, he raises his claws high up and control objects to attack Snake with his will alone (Author putson Encounter from MGS 1998). Snake jumps up, letting the heavy objects to crashed into each other instead of him, "Good, looks like you've change with time." Gigan then challenge Snake to attack him. Snake fires some bullets of his SOCOM pistol but all the bullets just simply hit the barrier around Gigan. "Ahahahahahahaha! You've something better than that, i know that you have something up your sleeve!" Gigan taunted Snake. Snake then realizes that the Gigan he is facing is actually a figure of his imagination, the real one is striking him with a hook from behind. But Snake duck out and spin kick on Gigan's waist and performed an uppercrust and cause Gigan to fell to the ground. "WHY!" Gigan shouted out in pain. Then he reappear at the commander's desk, Gigan was taunting Snake if he would dare to waste either his ammo or his strength at the cyborg.

But Snake heard another flickering sound on his right at the book shelves, so he threw a grenade and it explode at the book shleves causing the shelves to fell down like Dominos and it crush Gigan underneath the heavy books. Enraged by his compromisation, Gigan teleport to fight Snake head on. "Now, it's time for us to do this, like real warriors!" Gigan spinhimself around with both hooks prepared to slice Snake like a weenie. But Snake threw a flashbang, and it blinded Gigan after detonation, then Snake kick Gigan hard on his torso, pushing the buzzsaw to exit through Gigan's back and slammed on the wall. Gigan felt a terrible pain ripping through his body, but at the same time, he felt...air. Air, something that he has missed for so long, finally he has felt it again, "This is my freedom." He muttered his final words in Snake mind. "For long, i have been a mercenary, an assassin. They feared me because of my Psychic power, it was far too powerful for me to control. (Cough) I have always wanted to find a worthy enemy, to fight to the dead, like a warrior i am. That was why i joined Liquid, he wanted (Cough) to fight for his freedom, from states, from being cooontrol." Gigan uttering his dying words to Snake, it was clear that Gigan is trying to tell Snake that he thanked Snake for killing him, but why? Why would a kaiju thanking a human for doing that?

"I have always wanted to set myself free from living. It has no meaning for me to continues my life when everyone is hating me, avoiding me. Never could i feel love, friendship, joy, or longing, only hatred, anger in battle. You are like me. We've been through this pain all our lives. It makes us felt that we want to end our own life to set us free from our miseries. But fate has always play its magic, its twisted sense of humor. It keeps us alive to continues our miseries even more. You need to go through the snowfield, at the base of the communication tower, there you'll find the casting facility, from there, make your way down to the underground tunnel, that is where REX lies." Gigan give Snake direction toward REX's lair, "Why are you telling me this?" Snake asked. "I see it. I see it. One shall carve a path and bring the world to an eventual ruin, one would save the world. You shall met, the legendary, Gojira...no Big Boss." Then Gigan pass away in his pain. Snake could only muttering resting words for Gigan. "Rest in peace." Snake said to Gigan, then he was wandering about what Gigan just said earlier. "One shall carve a path and bring the world to eventual ruin, one would save the world..." and Snake was wandering about why would Gigan mention the name...Gojira and Big Boss. What do they have to do with Snake's life, his fate, his future? That is what Snake wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Katsura: Saving the story, Snake?<p>

Snake press the SAVE button

Katsura: Good luck Snake.

Snake: Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12: Captured!

Chapter 12: Captured!

After a fierce battle with the psyonic cyborge kaiju, Gigan, Snake and Akane headed through a tunnel in the commander's office. Snake look at the bookshelf to his left, he press his ear on the surface of the bookshelf. He sense there's a hollow position on the other side of the wall. So he followed his instinct and activate a secret switch, he turned a book and it reveals a secret tunnel behind the wall. Snake and Meryl headed down that tunnel to a small cave area under the base. Suddenly, in the dark cave they heard howls. Howls of wolves and Huskies. "Could there be wolves in there?" Akane inquired Snake. "Wolf dog. Half wolf, half huskie." He corrected her. "How do you know so much?" she asked him, wandering how did you know Alaska so well. "I ride dog sleds. I'm a musher." Snake told her. "Alright Snake, i'll take point, Snake you follow behind me." Akane went first and Snake follow behind her through the cold confine area. Snake crawl through a small hole to follow Akane to the communication tower where they could get into the underground maintence base where Metal Gear REX is lying, waiting to be awaken for firing its WMDs. A pair of mother and pup wolves ran up to attack Snake but he quickly jumps to a blastdoor where Akane was waiting for him. The mother and pup stop to see Snake hiding inside a cardboard box, then the pup decided to went in and lick him on his face but only to be shove aside.

"I thought you were good with dogs." She said sarcastictly. Then Snake take his level 5 security card and open the blastdoor to the hallway. But Akane stops Snake from continues, what was happening? It was like she saw something unsual in front of her. "What is it?" Snake asked her. "It's a minefield. Here let me drove a path for you to follow." Then she used red colors on her boots and walk around the floor in front of him, making a path around the minefield. When she reaches the other side, Snake followed her to the columm on her right but he noticed a strange red dot was running on her arm then down to her thigh. "Akane get down!" But it was too late, a bullet rib through her thigh and sending down on her knees. Then another bullet rib through her other knee. Then she was lying down bleeding, howling in pain as the pain of the wounds runs through her entire body. She tried to crawl to her Desert Eagle pistol. But another bullet hit her right arm and she lies down on the pool of red blood dripping out of her body. "Snake, leave me and run..." She begged him but he doesn't what to said. Standing there petrofided by the sniper's bullet and Akane's dying voice, they secured him in his current position, unable to move because of what he was witnessing. "I guess...i am a rookie...after all." She tried to smile to him, but her strength was leaving her, and she was crying inside, what she thought of being a soldier before was wrong. And now her own dream is killing her.

(Playing Rika Muraonaka's The best is yet to come)

"Don't worry Akane, it's...it's me they want." Snake said to her, but in his voice, it was filling with sobber. But he tries hard not to cry at her. "Even i know that. It's the oldest trick in the book... the sniper using me as bait to lure you out." she coughed out more blood because of her wounds. "Damn" Snake cursed, "Shoot me Snake." She begged him, but he refused her. "My gun. I can't reach it by myself." But Snake told her not to move or she'll bleed out more blood. "I promised...i wouldn't slow you down! I...I...I can still help...I want to help you!" She tries to reason with him, but he insist that he could still save her if she save her strength. "Quiet down. Save your strength!"

"I was a fool. I wanted to be a soldier... But war is ugly. There's nothing glamorous about it. Godzilla...he must have know it too. You two know it, you have thrived through it before. I should have known better that you two fight for your own lives. Follow your instincts...always tried to live free but still...you two are still slaves to war. It's the only place that you have a purpose isn't it?" She coughing out more blood. He felted that she has finally understand what he was saying about wars. "Snake, please! Save yourself!" She begged him even more, hoping that he could accomplished his mission without her slowing him down. "Go on living. And never give up on the people. Don't forget me..." Then he ran away from the communication tower's view. And backtracked across the snowfield, to the tank hanger. In his heart, this is his first time he wanted to sacrifice himself for someone else. But only acting on his own instinct not by orders of a person. He was determined to save her even without an excuse. He cameback down on the second basement of the tank hanger, he went into a storage room on the his right and pick up a PSG 1 along with some magazines. Then he went back to the communication tower for the duel.

(Playing Encounter from MGS 1998)

He fires a bullet at Sniper Wolf, but it miss her. She displaced and returns a bullet but Snake jumps up high and fire back another shot. The bullet travels fast and it hit her shoulder. An eerie silence descended upon the communication tower. He came over to find out where did they took Akane, but unfortunately, a group of FOXHOUND soldier has surrounded him. "Hands in the air and don't move!" The soldier shouted. Then came along a female voice, but it has Arabic in its beautiful almost song bird like tone. "It's hard to miss when you're this close. Didn't you know that 2/3 of the world's greatest assassins are women?" The beautiful blond, fair hair women came up holding her PSG1 at Snake. "A female sniper?" he shocked. Completely shocked that he saw a female special force operative in the US special force group. "I am Sniper Wolf. And you are my special...prey." She purred his cheek and then she cross a line from his scar recieved from his battle with Godzilla down even further. "I left my mark on you. You're my, all for my own." Then a soldier buttstocked Snake and drag him away.


	13. Chapter 13: Torture

Chapter 13: Torture

Snake was waking up from his knockout punch, he saw a blind white light. Then along came voices, one is a feminine voice, the other belongs to Panther and the last one was a British accent man. Then he felt the metallic table that was tiring him on is rotating upward, then he saw everyone that was standing in front of him, Sniper Wolf, Panther and a fair hair man, his face was the same as Snake like it was carved out by the same man. It was Liquid! "Through DNA examine, this is the boss's brother. Les Enfants Terribles wasn't a failuer at all. In fact, it has created the ultimate soldier for the 21st century. Guess Wolf was being merciful." Panther discussed Liquid and Wolf, "So don't you wanna see my little show?" Panther asked, Wolf take a pill of Pentazyme, but she wasn't in any mood for Black Panther's sadistic "Show". "No, it's time to feed the family." She answer coldly to Panther and walk away from him and Liquid. "Sniper Wolf is like that. She always prefer her wolves for my show biz. Some say that she fell in love with her target just moments before she pull the trigger and send them to their cold slumbers." Panther said as Snake look at Sniper Wolf walking away in cold blood.

"Yes uncle? They're not giving in to our demand? Do we need to launch the nuke to give show them the consequences? No? Why not uncle? I see. You're a honorable Kaiju, as ever. Yes, my brother is being tired up in the torture chamber and he is the new toy for Panther. Yes, i instructed Panther not to go off limits. Yes uncle i won't let my grudge took the bet of me." Liquid talks on his Iphone to Ghidorah, Snake could sense there was distrust and disobedience in Liquid's voice. There was something not right about Liquid's current anger, Panther knew that Liquid wouldn't hate his brother out of jealousy but out vengence, but this time, he was obviously planning to disobey his uncle , Kazuhira Ghidorah for real. "Panther, do whatever you want to him. I have a little...pest to squash." Liquid turn around and began to walk away. "Aren't you going to do it?" Panther asked, fearring of what he is thinking is reality. "No and yes. But i can assure you that uncle won't be harm, physically that is." Liquid then exits the medical facility leaving his twin brother with Panther. Then Panther formed a smirk on his face, after that Panther activate a switch and an electricity flows through Snake's body. Striking pains and terrors, but Snake, as an elite special force super soldier, he was able to fight back the first flow of pain. "Had enough yet? We're not finish yet!" Panther said sadistictly, as he increased the Voltage of the electricity flow and it ripped through Snake's body again, Snake fight back hard and stiffen up his strength to resist the pain. When the it end, Snake was breathing hard, he has never been this exausted like this since 6 years ago in Zanzibar Land. You're a strong man alright. You're boss's brother, we live in a sad age isn't it? Imperialism, totalialism. Take five, we'll start again later."

Snake then was throwned into a small cell with windows on all four sides, there was the same goofy guard that was stripped naked by Akane patroling the cell. "Achoo! That witch, punched me unconscious then stripped me naked. And she couldn't even keep my codec intact. But gosh she is the hottie!" Snake sitting on the bed, thinking about what he should do. But a horrid oder smell caught his noise. He twitched his head up and saw the corpes of the DARPA chief. But there was something not right about the corpse, Snake saw the DARPA chief died just several hours ago. The corpes while then has beed rotten for days. He activate his nano communication and starts a radio chatter with his mission staffs. "Mr Prime Minister, i found...the DARPA chief, but it looks like he is dead for days." Snake said.

Hayato: What! But we saw him died just a few hours ago!

Snake: I know, but something weird is going on over here alright. I heard was talking on his Iphone with...his uncle...Ghidorah.

Hayato: What! You mean like...

Snake: Yeah, FOXHOUND was probably in leauge with the Kaiju to send a revenge attack on America. After all, do you remember the first Kaiju crysis?

Hayato: Yes. And it was started with a US goverment authorized nuclear test. And now paying it back...

Snake: With a nuclear strike by Metal Gear REX. The US goverment's own nuclear weapon.

Hayato: Snake, what about Akane?

Snake: I couldn't find her anywhere, i'm sorry.

Hayato: No, need to sorry Snake. I here must apologize to you because i couldn't help you more than what i can do right now.

Snake: Anyway, how are things going on on the homefront? Heard from Liquid that White House isn't giving up to the terrorist's demand.

Hayato: We're trying to stalled them to buy you sometimes. I'm working the best i could so they could keep the nuke away from launching but the rest...well...you're on your own.

Snake: Thanks...a lot.

* * *

><p>Katsura: Do you want to save Snake?<p>

Snake press the SAVE button

Katsura: Good luck Snake. And don't forget to press the Action Button as fast as you can to keep up your stamina bar. Every time when Panther recharge the machine, the time bar would be longer. So you have to step it up your struggle. So good luck Snake, you don't want to go down that long path again.

Snake: Alright, i'll stay alive and be your good Guinea Pig for some nasty or hideous experiments.

Katsura: That's disgusting Snake.


	14. Chapter 14: Prison break

Chapter 14: Prison break

After a while long pacing back and forth, thinking and planning his escape. Snake came to the conclussion in his cell is to call in Dr Yuhara for assistance. He switched his nano communication to dr Yuhara's frequency and begin his call. "Oracle. I need some help here."

Oracle: How's thing at your end?

Snake: Messy, they got me and Akane is nowhere to be found, i need your help to bust me out of jail.

Oracle: This is tough, i've never bust anybody out of jail before. But i'll try. Just tell me what should i bring.

Snake: All right, let's see *Thinking* I got it, ketchup. Bring me a tomato and a bottle of ketchup to the medical facility, there's a big torture machine in front of the cells.

Oracle: I know where it is. I'll bring it to you ASAP.

Snake: Right, but don't take too long. I'm not a monk and i got a worthless world to save.

Oracle: All right all right. I'll run as fast as i can.

Then Snake tries to find a way to kill time, but more or less, he realized there was apparently no way to entertainment or anybody to talk to. Just his mission staffs and a annoyingly clumsy guard who has stomach ache every fifteen minutes. Snake decided to stand up and practice his CQC moves, he swings right his fist upward, pretending that he was hitting a face, then move his left arm to catch his imaginery foe's attack. Then kick his leg upward at the his "foe's" chin. "Shut up in there will ya?" The guard shouted, it annoyed Snake so much that he wanted to punch the guard in the face. ThenPanther return to resume his fun time, he open Snake's cell, accompanied by FOXHOUND grunts, the two grunts flanked Snake's sides, leaving him no choice but to follow Panther into the torture chamber.

"I was once a GRU member, i got my own elite unit inside what was already the Tier 1 unit of the Red Army, the Black Panther unit. Back then i was twenty years old. But did you know, that back in Afganistan the Mujaheideen called me Shashaska, because they said i'm sadistic, always trying to get fun out of other people's miseries. Now i have nothing, mother Russia's glory is long gone, and my comrades are all but distintergrated. Do you what it's like to just drifting across the globe, finding a reason to keep on living in a pathetic life when no nations will ever give you a chance to exist like a living being, but instead, they let you live like a tool, an expandable toy?" Panther said, his voice was high in pitch, Snake felted certain sympathy to Panther and existence of his comrades, his enemies. Who he has treated with cold blood, and little to no care for their life.

"So you wanted Russia to return to the Soviet Union era?" Snake asked, but Panther smirked, knowing that Snake was still very naive. "No. Bringing her back to the glory of the Soviet Union won't do any good. My only wish is to see her free from relying on America. To be free from the miseries of corruption. So, let's being shall we?" Panther flipped a switch and sending an electricity flow into Snake's body, it teared through apparently every inch of his muscles, he grinded his jaw together, trying to fight back the pain. "How did that feel? We're not finish yet." Panther recharged his torture machine's electricity flow. And then he unleashed on Snake. Snake once again trying to fight back the pain but this time, he felt an agony of tiredness, he wanted the pain to stop, but it won't, it contiues. Then suddenly it stop. The machine was too hot to continues, Snake gave a relieve breath. "Darn! Now i have to wait for round two and a half! You take a rest, a strong man you are alright." Panther's body guard dragged Snake back into his cell, he remain there, naked on his upper half. He sits down and resting his strength. Trying to remain awake. "Oh man! This is not good!" The guard ran into the rest room again trying to resolve his diarrhea.

"Hey Snake. Snake!" Snake heard the voice of a Japanese scientist, he ran to the door and meet Dr Yuhara. "Tokumi, you came...good time to. Panther's about to go round two and a half with me." Snake said. "Not to worry, i got this...well, for whatever reason that you need it for." Tokumi said, curiously, Tokumi was wondering why would Snake need a Tomato and a bottle of ketchup to break out of prison. "Don't worry, i know what am i doing. Now run, stay clear of these buildings and hide in someplace that you came to the most." Snake said, Tokumi activate his stealth camouflage on and run out of the room as fast as he can. Meanwhile, Snake poured the ketchup to the ground then use the tomato to pain it all over the floor to make it look like blood. Then he squeeze the tomato and lied on it to make it look like he was bleeding. The guard came back from the restroom, he resumes his position but found Snake lying on a bath of "Blood", "What the hell!" The guard ran into Snake's cell, trying to figure out what happended while he was gone, but as soon as he came in, he got kick in the face and fell down unconscious by Snake. Snake stand back up and ran out of the cell leaving the guard inside, Snake searches the torture chamber and found his suit and gears. He put on his sneaky suit then headed back to the communication tower.


	15. Chapter 15: Snake vs Liquid

Chapter 15: Snake vs Liquid

After sneaking his way through the canyon of Shadow Moses Island, Snake finally reaches the foot of the communication tower. The place was still dark, eery, snowy without a single sign of human life nearby. Snake has it in him to follow his instincts, and it led him to enter the communication tower, he slies the security card and open the door to the inside of the tower, he sensed there were dangers nearby. He closed his eyes, let his mind talk to his instincts, he open his eyes and saw what was threatening his life. Auto turrets. They were planted on the wall of the tower, waiting for an unlucky victim to walkby its field of fire. Snake threw out a chaff grenade, it detonates on the ground, releasing chaffs and metal strips all over the area, he ran with all of his speed, passing the turrets while they were confused with chaffs and metal strips. Five minutes passed. He stop quickly around a corner, he peek out to see a turret turning and aiming at suspected location of the infiltrators, he threw another chaff grenade and it confused the turrets once again. He ran as fast as he could up to the roof of the tower. But afteropenning the door to the roof, he was walking toward the the echelon for a better view of the snow field, he heard rotor blade, the rumbling sound of an engine, a helicopter engine. Then came from underneath the tower came Liquid in his MI 24 Hind.

"Has it finally that the snake crawl out of its hole to die, dear brother?" Liquid shouted on his speaker. Much to Snake's surprises, why would Liquid call him brother? That was the question troubling his mind. "Why are you calling me brother? What's the problem between you and me?" Snake shouted back at Liquid, believing that Liquid is insane. "Why don't you ask the father that you killed? Six years ago, Zanzibar Land! Do you remember it?" Liquid fires two rockets from his MI, the rockets hit the tower's right side catwalk, nearly blow away the floor under Snake's feet. "I'll send you straight to him!" Liquid shouted once again then fly his MI around the tower, preparing to kill his brother in any way he can. Snake then has no choice but to engage Liquid, and then it all becomes a personal battlefield between the two serpents. Snake takes his Stinger missile launcher, aiming at the helicopter's tail rotor then fire it. The missile travels at high speed and hit the tail rotor, causing Liquid to have control difficulty for his helicopter. "Common, is that the best you got?" Liquid returns with a hail of bullets at his brother, Snake barrel rolled around the tower's roof, dodging bullets and incoming rocket salvos. Snake quickly recover and fire another missile at Liquid's helicopter's weapon wing, it detonates the rockets of his helicopter and the MI starts to loosing balance and control. It starts to crashing down in a ball of fire. "Come on!" Liquid shouted trying to regain control of his helicopter but it was futile as the massive flying tank crash down and explode into pieces. Believing that his so called "Brother" is dead, Snake turns around and headed back down the communication tower.


	16. Chapter 16: Death of a wolf

Chapter 16: Death of a wolf

Snake headed back down the Communication tower in an attemp to make sure his twin brother is dead. He open the door the blast door to the snowfield surrounds the tower, as he take his first steps outside to the cold blizzard of the snow, suddenly a red dot was running on his left chest over to his heart. He felt a chilling fear crawling up his spine, he dodge down behind a snow dune as a bullet flew pass by and hit the blast door's control panel, thus shutting down the blast door, locking him in a intense duel with the sniper. Snake quickly tune his nano codec to Tokumi's frequency.

Snake: Oracle, there's someone shooting at me in this storm!

Tokumi: What! Like a sniper?

Snake: That's right! It's a sniper alright! And there's only one who's that good to shoot me in a blizzard...

Tokumi: It's...her!

Snake: Sniping Wolf

Tokumi: That's right! But don't hurt her! Please Snake! She's a nice person...If...y...yo...you talk to her...you'll know!

Snake: What! Are you crazy Tokumi? She's a cold blood, psychopath! She'll kill me onsite without hesitation!

Tokumi: No please!

Wolf: Hahahaha...You think that i'm going to spare you a final moment aren't you?

Snake: Wolf...

Tokumi: Oh no! This is so not good! Please can we just talk this over?

Wolf: Don't come between a wolf and its prey! As for you handsome, i got a special gift for you...a love letter straight from my gun to your heart! I'll enjoy this hunt!

Snake quickly bring up his sniper rifle, scoping around the snowfield for signs of Wolf, his mine was fueled with patient, cautiousness but in the middle of them is fear of being spotted. He suddenly saw a blinky flash, he fires a bullet from his gun straight toward her. The bullet nearly hit her arm but blew off course by the wind and leave a wound on her arm stretching out to nearly an inch. She gasped in pain as Wolf use bandages to address her bleeding. She displaced from her position as Snake began to run around to the treelines and hide there. Wolf resume her position then fire a bullet flying to Snake. He barrel roll around the snow to confuse her, but Wolf fire another shot and it slice down some hair on his right ear. But Snake fire another fatal blow, this time it hits her lung. She became crippled, hastily, she swallow a Pentazime to relax her muscles and stop ot from spasm. But her winter uniform started to bleed red with her blood. She fire a bullet knocking off Snake's sniper rifle off of his hands. Now he's like a prey with no way out, he can now only standing still waiting for his death to come to him. He look up at her as the blizzard calms, the red dot running up to his forehead. But he suddenly jump backward and landed his feet on his gun. It flies up to his hand as he catch it swing a full circle and fire his bullet simultaneously with Wolf. An eary silence descended across the snowfield as the duel comes to an end. Wolf collapsed to the ground in exhaustion of the fighting. For her, this is her final battle, her liberation, her freedom.

Snake walks to her, kneel down in front of her, looking at her bleeding and dying away like a flower. Everywhere there were wolves, howling at her death and her pack comes to her funeral. (Author put on Sniping Wolf's death theme). "I...have waited for this moment. I am a sniper. Waiting is my job. (Coughed). Concetrating, never moving a muscle. I am lung shot, you can't save me. Please just finish me quick." She begged out to him. Wanting him to kill her, free her from the cruel world. " I am a Kurd, i have always dream of a peaceful place like this." She said. "A Kurd?" Snake asked, realizing she wasn't an American from birth. "I was borned on a battlefield, raised on a battlefield." She begins to tell her story, wanting him to remember her. "Gunfires, sirents and screams. They were my lullabies. Hunted like dogs day after day. Driven from our ragged shelters. That was my life. Each morning i wake up, and find a few more of friends and families dead or dying beside me. I starred at the rising sun, and pray to make it through the day. The goverments of the world turns a blind eye to our miseries. But then he appeared, my hero, Saladin. He took me away from all that."

"Saladin? You mean Mamba Boss?" Snake asked. "I became a sniper, hidden, watching everything through the scope of my rifle. I now i could see war, not from the inside but from the outside. As an observer, i witness the brutality, the stupidity of mankind through the scope of my rifle. I joined this group of revolutionaires to take my revenge on the world. But in the name of vengance, i sold my body and my soul, thus i have shamed my people. I am no longer the wolf i was born to be. I am nothing but a dog." Her tears began to shed down her eyes. But Snake gently care her cheek and dry her tears. "Wolves are noble animals. THey're not like dogs. In Yupik the word for wolves is Kegluneg and Aleuts revere them as honorable cousins. They called mercenaries like us "Dogs of war". It's true we're all for sale at some price or another. But you're different. Untamed, solitary. You're no dog, you're a wolf." Snake said. "Who are you? Are you Saladin?" She asked him, hallucinating from her lost of blood. "Wolf, you spared Akane's life." Snake asked her. "She was never my real target. I don't kill for sport." She reply to him assuring that she was no cod blood killer. "Rest easy. You'll die as you as a proud wolf you are." Snake assured her. "I've finally understand. I wasn't waiting to kill someone, i was waiting for somebody to kill me, a man like you, you're a hero. Please set me free" She said and looked up at his face feeling his warrior's dignity freeing her. Snake stands up and detached his suppressor from his pistol, preparing to set her free as she wish. (Author play The best is yet to come from MGS1). "Why? I love you." Oracle appeared behind Snake, he collapsed down to the ground, heart broken at the sight that he was witnessing. Wolf raised her hands up trying to tell Snake something very important to her. "My gun, give it to me. She's part of me." Oracle quickly pick up her PSG1 and tremble across the snowfield and give it to her.

"Everyone's here now. Okay hero. Set me free." She hugged her gun, slowly closing her eyes as Snake raised up his pistol aiming at her heart. Tokumi was so horrified that he turned away shielding his ears and shut his eyes. "Good bye." He sobbers his parting words to Wolf. Snake's pistol fire its bullet claiming the life of Sniper Wolf, stting her soul free from her miseries. The wolves around her howls at her death, she was part of them all these years, now that she has gone, there was nothing left for them. "Snake, you said that love could bloom on her battlefield. But i couldn't save her. What are you doing?" Tokumi asked as Snake folded her handkerchief on her face, covering it. "Returning it to its owner. I don't need a handkerchief." Snake reply to Tokumi. "Why?" Tokumi asked again, still crying from the death of his love. "I don't have anymore tears to shed. I'm going to the underground tunnel, we're running out of times. You'll have to protect yourself now. Don't trust anyone. If i can't stop Metal Gear then this place would be bomb to hell, we might not meet again." Snake instructed Tokumi. "I'll hold on to my codec i wanna keep on helping." Tokumi reply to Snake. "YOu can leave at any time. Get a head start. A head start on your new life." Snake walked away to the entrance to the underground tunnel. "SNAKE! What was she fighting for? What are you fighting for? What am i fighting for?" Tokumi shouted out to Snake, wanting to know the least for life that he was pursuiting. "If we make it through this, i'll tell you." Snake answer to him. "Okay! I'll be searching to." Tokumi turn around and activate his camouflage and runaway from the complex.


	17. Chapter 17: Lair of REX

Chapter 17: Lair of REX

The snowfield's quietness hasn't been disturb since the last shot of Snake's pistol, there lies the body of a warrior, a strong, stone cold female sniper whoes life long existence was waiting to be kill by a hero. Sniper Wolf was her name, her life was a complete nightmare created from the cycle of the Iran-Iraq war. Now that her story has finally been told and her soul has been free, there were signs of hope of a hero who shall set those who face him in battle free from their fate. But the hero that was foretold by Psycho Gigan and Sniper Wolf is still in question of his own existence. Will their vision, prophercies, become reality? For now, this hero must stop his twin brother from taking the lives of innocent. Snake Eater was how they call him, he headed into a what appears to be a storage shed, but inside was cramped with cargo, crates and boxes of all kind. Snake saw a stairwell down to what appears to be an underground tunnel. He gave a quick smirk, realizing that this is the entrance into the walking nuclear armed tank lies in waiting. Snake came down to a casting facility, it was boiling hot down there with hot magma to burn down unwanted or unrecycable weapons and equipments. He take a quick survey of what and where are the guards. He quickly ran forward to a ledge, he carefully press himself against the wall behind and shimming along the small and cold metallic ledge. But in all of a sudden a crane come by his way, it was so big that it could knock him into the hot magma below, he quickly ducked down and wait for the crane to pass by, he then contineus to make his way through the ledge and reaches the catwalk. "Remind me to get a spa after this." He said to himself, a breath of relief escapes his mouth as he was taking a few seconds to recover his strength from all the intense pressure of certain death.

He then ran down the catwalk, but a guard came up the stairs, forced to take a detour, Snake jumped down to ground, rolling upon landing then ran into the the room behind the huge blastdoor. As quick as he could, he climbed on an elevator. He press a button and the lift slowly came down to the lower level, he heard his worst fear in a mission...footsteps! And they were closing in fast. "There he is!" shouted a FOXHOUND soldier as he and two of his comrades jumped down on the elevator in an attemp to stop Snake. "Damn!" Snake cursed, quickly, he grab the barrel of a soldier's gun and pull it forward. Taken completely by surprise, the soldier was drag off his feet, Snake ran behind the soldier and use his left hand and lock up his human shield's neck. Snake taken control of the soldier's right arm which was armed with an FAMAS assault rifle, Snake pull it up and inned his finger down on the trigger and kill the other two with a full barrage of bullets. After killed the two, Snake quickly snapped the neck of his human shield and let go. The "Thud" sound that occurred in front of him didn't even caught his attention one bit. He was cold and heartless to care for other's lives even for his enemies. After come down to the lower floor, SNake immediately ran down to another elevator and go lower to the underground base. He stands on the lift, waiting for it to complete its job, suddenly he has a call from his old mentor.

"Snake, i have some information about Katsura Yumigami." Said Master Miller, "Yeah what about her?" Asked Snake, "Is this conversation secured?" Remarked by his master, "Yep, the monitor is off." Answered Snake. "I did some digging on her background. Her story about her background, her grandfather was a scientist in Japanese Imperial Army during the second world war and went on convincing Dr Serizawa on keeping the secret of the Oxygent Destroyer away from the world was a big lie." Reply his master. "What did you say?" Confused by what he heard, Snake quickly asked again trying to assure that it was a lie like the ones that he listen to all his life. "It was really bothering me. Why would she lie about it?" Miller quickly confirmed that Katsura was lying about her life. "She might be a spy." Miller quickly pointed a suspicious possibility to Snake, "Ridiculous." It was all Snake could think, "Ridiculous" was the only word that can describe his opinion on the matter. "C'mon. Even a high school student could see pass it. Anybody who has access to the Imperial Army of Japan's reccord could see that professor Daisuke Serizawa discover the Oxygent Destroyer alone, no one helped him. When he died in 1954, the only one else who know about his work were two persons. But they're dead now." Miller rant down the detail to Snake, it was frighteningly true, Snake started loosing trust in his own mission support staff.

"The chief and the president are both dead, the ninja too. There's too many strange thing happening around here. When i found out anything more, i'll call. In the meantime, be careful. Oh and before i forget, if she calls you, try to ask some questions about her past life, real hard on her. Force her to tell you what she knew. Good luck." Snake's mentor ended the chat, leaving Snake coming down to a cold storage room. Around him, ravens and crows mantling on the ledges of the lift. Snake has a bad feeling about what will happen next when he gets down. The elevator docks with the 5th basement unload bay, it was freezing down there with liquid Nitrogen leaking all over the floor, created a dense fog like appearance of the warehouse. Snake carefully approached the security door in front of the icy hallway. He flatten himself on the wall, slowly and methodicly leaned his head out, trying to get an eye on the security level inside the warehouse. At first it seems that the warehouse is clear, nobody was patroling, not a single soul was wondering around the stacked containers inside th warehouse.

Snake decided to come into the warehouse, he carefully walk to the door at the end of the hall, in his mind, there was a chilling feeling that this is a trap for him. And that feeling confirmed with the voice of an Alaskan Shaman, "This is the end of the road for you. Right, my friends?" Vulcan Raven, the hulking Voodoo Shaman, now he packed himself a Vulcan 20mm canon, teared off from an F16 shot down by Liquid. He was standing on a container, his head nearly touches the ceiling of the warehouse, surrounded him were flocks of ravens all come to see his duel with the legendary soldier. Snake takes a good long look at the raven, the fight that will follow between him and the man of the ravens. "How dare you kill my friends...Ravens aren't scavengers like most people think they are. They're just simply returning to the natural world what is no longer needed. Sometimes they even attack wounded foxes." Raven taunted his opponent, lecturing Snake about the raven's role in the natural world, but Snake didn't take any notice to those chit chat moments.

"So you're the one in the M1. Musta been a tight squeeze for a big boy like you?" Raven chuckled by the what Snake said, but Raven was thirsting a second battle with this worth while enemy, "But that was no true battle. The raven and i were testing to see what kind of man you are. The judgment is decided, you are a true warrior." Suddenly, Snake can't move his body, he saw a raven flying out of Vulcan's head and landed on Snake's shoulder, he can't move until it fly away, he felt like Death was in front of his two mortal eyes. "Blood from the east flows within your veins. Ah...your ancestors were raised on the barren plain of Mongolia. Japanese and Inuit are cousins. We shared many ancestor you and i. I'm not fond of snakes, but you are family. But in this battle there will be no holding back. You ready?" Raven immediately open fire on Snake after he finished his sentence, Snake quickly run around the containers to dodge the bullets. Snake flatten himself against a container, listening to the sounds of foot steps, predicting where will Raven look at. Snake selected the Nikita rocket launcher, Snake fires a missile and tracked its flight path, the missile hit Raven on the left arm. Raven quickly retaliates with another hail of bullets, but he was slow and hunkered down by the machine gun on his back. While then Snake was faster, and more stealthier than his opponent, as a result, Raven tramps on one claymore mine to the next.

Snake fires another Nikita missile, the missile was guided by a complex flight path around the containers, the missile detonated on Raven's back, sending him flying across the room, crashing into the wall. The duel was over, Snake comes to his defeated enemy, Raven was bleeding and exhausted by the battle that he was craving for. Raven kneeled down, letting the ravens flying to him and do their works. "Snake, take this security card, it will open that door for you." strangely for Snake, his enemy was giving him a security card, willingly. There was something else that Raven knew, and he was beginning to tell the naive, cold hearted super soldier. "Snake, the DARPA chief that you saw, it wasn't him." Raven said, it shooked Snake after all the confusing things that was happening around the base. "It was Ilusion Octopus. The master of disguises, he didn't just copy faces, but he also copy the target down to the blood. But he was unable to deceive the Angel of Death."

"Angel of Death?" Snake asked, but Raven didn't reveal anything else, leaving Snake to find out what is the "Angel of Death" that killed Octopus and the ArmsTech president. "Snake, you and the boss are snakes which wasn't created by the natural world. YOu and the boss are from another realm, one that i dare not to find out. In the natural world there is no such thing as boundless slaughter, but you're different. The path that you walk on has no end, the killing for you will not end. Snake, hear me, my soul will be watching you from above." The ravens began to pecked away Vulcan Raven's flesh, but after mere seconds, the body was disappeared. There was nothing left of him but a raven's feather. Snake turns away from the warehouse and move on with his mission.


	18. Chapter 18: Liquid's dream

Chapter 18: Liquid's dream

Snake came through the security force of the base, making his way through the frozen corridor into Metal Gear REX's hanger. After he set his foot on the platform, he saw before his own two eyes the gigantic silver colored Mecha T-Rex standing firmly, waiting to be deploy and wreck havoc on all sundries that stands before it. But there was something unsual about the hanger, there were no guards, nor mechanics or any other FOXHOUND personnel of any kind. Snake immediately and carefuly took his rare opportunity and make his way to the control room. He climbs up the stairs to the higher floors and finaly he was walking on the catwalk on the higher deck. He came up on the control room but suddenly, he heard voices. One with a British accent and the other a Western style tone. Snake stealthily takes a peep inside the control room, there he saw his twin brother Liquid and Revolver Black Panther discussing their plan to use Metal Gear Rex. "So what's our target boss? Should i fire at Washington as planned? Or Chernoton Russia?" Panther asked, he has now enter the PAL codes and disengaged the safety device, which allows them to fire at anytime as they want. "No, the new target will be Lopnor, China." Liquid insisted, this is much to Panther's surprises that the target is at no man's land. "Why? There's nothing there." Panther said. "Lopnor is China's nuclear test site. If we fired at populated area then it would be the end for all of us. But if we fired at a nuclear test site then it would be just another nuclear test by Chinese goverment. I'm sure that neither you or mister Gurlukovich really want to see a next gen WMD dropped on your motherland."

Then Panther realized that Liquid wasn't stupid enough to fire a nuclear device at a populated area, he now knows that Liquid has other plans in mind. "Meanwhile Washington will be worry about a possible retalitory strike from China." Panther then replied to Liquid's idea "That would be meaning Top Secret talks between the two countries leaders. And the president must denounce the knowledge of a new highly destabilizing nuclear weapon to the Chinese." Panther said. "Of course. What would you think will happen to the US's reputation? Or the president's?" Liquid added to his view. "And with the CNTBT. That means China and India. I see." Panther now realized that Liquid wanted to put the weapon on sale to other countries and factions all around the world at the highest bidder. "And when the other countries hear about this weapon they'll want to contact us. Washington won't be happy when the see that we're selling their system at the highest bidder's. The president will break and he'll give in to our demands."

"The Mamba Boss's DNA and one billion Dollars." Panther said, "With that money we can cure our Genome soldier's as well. I'm also including the FoxDie vaccine in our demands." Liquid said, but little that he knows that this has reveal the answer to Vulcan Raven's riddle about the "Angel's of Death" . "FoxDie...it kill the Octopus and Baker. So it's true that it affects older people first. Gigan might not have inffected because his DNA codes was completely a secret to scientists. Wolf wasn't inffected either. Perhaps due to those tranquilizers she always took. Something to do with amphetamine and adrenaline levels in blood. They used products in experimental phase in live combat, no surprise it's unreliable. They must have been desperate." Panther deducted the mystery's behind the FoxDie virus.

"In any case, have you heard anything from our friend colonel Gurlukovich from the Spetsnaz yet?" Liquid asked, "He still has doubts about the ability of Metal Gear. He said that we can talk after Metal Gear's test launch is successful. The colonel wants Metal Gear and the nuclear weapon so bad that he can taste it. If Russia wants to regains its position as world military superpower, they need to reinforce its nuclear arsenal. They need a nuclear weapon can't be intercepted. Metal Gear will give them the first strike capability all across the world." This statement by Panther has made Liquid chuckling, "Their regular army is in shamble and they think they can restore their country's pride with nuclear weapon? That Gurlukovich, he's no warrior...he's a politcian." Liquid then proceeds to laugh out loud at the thoughts about Sergei Gurlukovich. "Maybe, but he was the one who gave us the Hind and most of our other heavy firepower."

"I agree, since Gigan died, the brainwashing on the Genome soldiers begins to wear off. I'm worrying about the men's morale. Colonel Gurlukovich got thousand of troops under his command, join force with him will put up quite a resistance here. That will boost the men's morale up quite well." Liquid said, upon hearing this Panther begins to question about Liquid's decisions. "What are you saying?" Panther asked. "We are not going anywhere, we're going to dig in here. It's going to be a long war. We have a new nuclear weapon and allied ourselves with Gurlukovich."

"Are you going to fight the whole world?" Panther asked in surprise. "And what's wrong with that? Fighting the whole world...From here we can launch a nuclear warhead on any target on this planet...a nuclear warhead invisible to radar and totally immune to interception. And on top of that this base is fully loaded with spare nuclear warheads. Once we get the DNA and the money, the world will be our." Liquid said, but to Panther there wasn't anything that got his interest in Liquid's words. "But boss, what about your promise with Gurlukovich?" Asked the gunman, Liquid turn his back around and replied in cold blood "I have no interest in the revival of Mother Russia." it was then that Panther has finally realised Liquid's true intention, the revival of Liquid's father dream. "You're not thinking about reviving Mamba Boss's dream?" Panther asked again. "From today, you can call this place..."Outer Heaven." Outside, Snake heard the name that send a shiver up his spine, the name of the militarist fortress nation that he encountered in South Africa. "Boss you're not worried about the PAL being overridden? If the code is enter again, it will be deactivated." Panther asked but to Liquid, he was confident that no one will be able to stop thenuke from firing at this point. "No need to worry, the DARPA chief and the ArmsTech president are both dead."

"Does Snake know how the override system works?" the gunman asked, "You interrogated him. Don't you know?" Liquid remarks Panther. "He didn't have any keys on him." Panther replied, "Good then no one can stop Metal Gear now." Said Liquid, he was now more confident than ever in his mind, there was only one thing, and it's the moment when Metal Gear REX launches the nuke.


	19. Chapter 19: The end

Chapter 19: The end

Realizing the ambition that his twin brother has been hatching for god knows how long. The situation is now hang by a thread. it's more than enough to concoct a recipe for disaster. Snake Eater now felt more frighten by his enemies more than ever. But in the mids of the silent chaos at hands, he received a CODEC call from his parter Dr Tokumitsu Yuhara.

Dr Yuhara: Snake, i've found Baker's top secret files!

Snake: Great Job!

Dr Yuhara: How's things going in there?

Snake: They've finish inputting the PAL codes. How do we deactivate them?

Dr Yuhara: Y'see the override system that the president was talking about...it can also used to input the detonation codes. Y'see when you insert the keys when the warhead is active, you deactivate it. And if you insert the keys when its inactive, you activate it. You can only use the keys once.

Snake: Only once, huh?

Dr Yuhara: You need the keys for input. Three of them.

Snake: But i only have one. Where are the other keys?

Dr Yuhara: Hold on a minute. That's the trick. You already have all three keys!

Snake: What are you talking about!?

Dr Yuhara: The card keys is made out of a shape memory alloy. It's a material that changes shape at different tempatures. The key is made out of it!

Snake: So this key is three keys in one...Clever.

Dr Yuhara: Can you see the three laptop terminals for the key input?

Snake: I see them.

Dr Yuhara: There should be a symbol on each screen...Each symbols corresponds to a different key. You input the key in order from left to right. The left one's for room tempature key. Next to that goes to the low tempature key. The last one is high tempature key.

But while Snake was planning on getting inside the room and input the PAL Codes key, a surveilance camera on the right side of the room spotted him. Panther saw the image of a black bandana wearring person on screen, and so he quickly throws his revolver in the air and catch it with his left hand and fires a bullet at Snake. The bullet woosh passed between his head and causes the the golden key dropped into the drainage ditch. Realized that he has been spied on, Liquid sealed the security doors on both sides of the room. Snake decided to find a way in later, but for now, he must find the PAL Card. He went down to the drainage ditch to search for it despite the adversities that it has. After he founds it, he went back up to the control room only to find that the doors are now open! No one was insight, not even signs of an ambush. And so he took the opportunity to input the first PAL code, after that the second PAL code which he must freezed the card in the storage room. And finally the third code which he must heat the card at the furnace. When he was using the elevator to come back down to the underground hangar, he was called by Katsura.

Katsura: Snake, can you here me? It's Katsura...

Snake: Katsura! What the hell!?

Katsura: Igarashi and the others are busy now... I'm on a different Codec.

Snake: Katsura, is what the prime minister says true?

Katsura: Yes. But not everything i said was lie.

Snake: Then who the hell are you?

Katsura: I don't know anything...My parent's faces...my name. The name and ID i have now, i just bought. But the reason why i study genetics. That was true.

Snake: Cause you want to know yourself right?

Katsura: That's right. I want to know where i came from...My age, my race...anything. I was found in Rhodesia sometimes in the '80s. A dirty little orphan.

Snake: Rhodesia? What's now known as Zimbabwe?

Katsura: Yes, Rhodesia was owned by England until 1965, and there were lots of Indian laborers around. That's probably where i got my skin color from, but i'm not even sure about that...

Snake: Katsura, you're too worry about your past. Isn't it enough to understand who you are now?

Katsura: Understand who i am now? Why should i? No one else tries to understand me. I was alone for so long...until i met my big brother...and "him".

Snake: Your big brother?

Katsura: Yes. Frank Jaeger.

Snake: What!?

Katsura: He was a young soldier...when he picked me up at the Zimbezi River. I was half dead from starvation and he shared his rations with me. Yes, Frank Jaeger, the man who you destroy is my brother and my only family.

Snake: No...Gray Fox.

Katsura: We survived that hell together, Frank and i. He protected me. He is everything to me, the only proof i have of my existence...of my existence as an idividual.

Snake: And he brought you back to America?

Katsura: No i was in Mozambique when "he" came.

Snake: Who is "he"? You mean Mamba Boss?

Katsura: Yes. He brought us to this "Land of freedom". This America. But then he and i my brother went back to continue the war. And that's when it happened...You killed my benefactor and sent my brother home a cripple. I vowed revenge and joined FOXHOUND. I knew it was the best chance to meet you. And i pray for the day i would.

Snake: So were your prayers answered?

Katsura: Yes i have waited for two long years.

Snake: To kill me? Is that all you cared about? Yes. That's right. Two years. You were all i thought about for two years...like some kind of a twisted obsession...

Katsura: Not exactly. I was partly wrong about you.

Snake: What about Liquid and the other?

Katsura: I'll have my revenge on them too!

Snake: Katsura, you didn't kill that doctor too, did you? The one that used Gray Fox for his genome experiments...

Katsura: Dr Clark? No...That was my brother. Afterward i helped him up and covered it out.

Snake: So that ninja...i mean Gray Fox. He came here to kill me.

Katsura: I don't think so. He just came here to fight you. I wasn't sure about that. But now i think i understand now. A final battle with you...That's all he lives for. I'm sure of it...

Snake: Katsura...tell me something...about FoxDie.

Katsura: FoxDie is an retrovirus that targets and kills specific people. First it infects the macrophages in the victim's body. FoxDie contains smart enzymes, created through protein engineering. They're programmed to respond to specific patterns in the cells

Snake: Those enzymes respond to the target's DNA.

Katsura: Right. They respond by becoming active, and using macrophages, they begin creating TNF epsilon. The TNF epsilon is carry along the bloodstream to the heart, where they attach to the heart's TNF's receptor in the heart's cells. The heart suffer a shock and undergo extreme apotopsis. Then...the victim dies.

Snake: You must have programmed that thing to kill me too, right? Do i still have time? Katsura, i don't blame you for wanting me dead. But i can't go yet. I still have a job to do.

Katsura: Listen Snake, i'm not the one who made the decision to use FoxDie. You were injected with FoxDie as a part of this operation. I just wanted to let you know that...No, that's not the whole truth...The real thing that i wanted you to know that...(Katsura was suddenly cut off and arrested by US soldiers)

Igarashi: Snake, i can't let Katsura make anymore unauthorized transmissions. Katsura's been removed from this operation.

Snake: What happened to Katsura? What did she mean by FoxDie was a part of this operation!? Prime Minister let me talk to her!

Igarashi: I won't she's under arrest. Snake we don't have time for that now, right now your job is to stop Metal Gear! Okay Snake...?

Snake continues to the control room to insert the last card into the laptop, but when he inserted the red card into the laptop, a female computer code stated the exact opposite of what he was expecting, "PAL code entry accepted. Detonation code activated." The alarm began to ring while Snake was half shock half enraged by what he has done. He can only looks into Metal Gear REX with a grim thought that he just helped the terrorists came to what they want. But he was suddenly called by his master on Codec.

Master Miller: Thank you Snake. Now the detonation code is completed. Nothing can stop Metal Gear now.

Snake: Master! What's going one?

Master Miller: You found the key and even activated the warhead for us too. I really must express my gratitude. Sorry to have involve you in that memory shape alloy business.

Snake: What are you talking about?

Master Miller: We weren't able to learn the DARPA chief's code. Even with Gigan's psychic powers, he couldn't read his mind. Then Panther accidently killed him during the interrogation. In other words we weren't able to launch a nuclear device and we were a little bit worried. Without a nuclear strike threat our demands will never be met.

Snake: What do you mean?

Master Miller: Without the detonation code, we have to use some other way. That's when i decided that you might prove useful, Snake.

Snake: What?

Master Miller: Well for starter, i have Decoy Optopus disguised himself as the DARPA chief. We thought we might get the info from you...but there was, FoxDie.

Snake: You mean you planned this from the beginning? Just to get me to input the detonation code for you!?

Master Miller: Huh! You didn't think you made it this far by yourself, did you?

Snake: Who the hell are you?

Master Miller: In any case the launch preparations are complete. Once the world glimpses the power of this weapon the White House will have no choice but to surrender the FoxDie vaccine to me. Their ace in hold is useless now...The Pentagon's plan to use you was already successful...in the torture room. Ho ho ho ho ho. Snake you're the only one who doesn't know. Poor fool.

Snake: Who are you?

Master Miller: I'll tell you everything you want to know. If you come to where i am that is.

Snake: Where are you?

Master Miller: Very close by.

Igarashi: Snake, that's not master Miller! Master Miller's was just discovered at his home. He's been dead for at least three days. I didn't know because my Codec link with Master was cut off. But the Chinese twins said that his transmission was coming from inside the base!

Snake: So who is he?

Igarashi: You've been talking to...

Master Miller (Reveals himself to be Liquid):...me, dear brother.

Snake: Liquid! How the hell...?

Liquid: You've served your purpose well, now you may die.

The security doors of the room automaticly locked, the poison gas began was released to kill Snake, but he quickly utilized his gas mask to protect himself. Luckily for him, his friend Dr Yuhara, hacked into the security lock system of the door and open it for Snake. Snake ran out of the control room, he saw what appeared to be a person with blond hair, half naked walking away around the corner of the room. Snake sneaks up behind him and discovered that it was Liquid! And he was walking to the cockpit of Metal Gear REX, he charged out trying to stop Liquid but still he has so much to question Liquid. "Snake, how do you like my sunglasses?" Liquid asked sarcasticly. "Oh now you point a gun at your own brother." Snake was enraged, for him, there was never anytime for jokes and sarcasticness of any kind. "Why did you disguised as master?" Snake questioned Liquid, and Liquid gave Snake what he was demanding. "So i can manipulate you more easily. You've performed quite well. I must say. Although the boys at the Pentagon are probably saying the same thing..."

"What are you talking about?" Snake asked even more aggressively toward Liquid. "Following orders blindly and no question asked. You've lost your warrior's pride and become nothing more than a pawn, Snake. Stopping a nuclear launch, rescuing the hostages. It was all a diversion. The Pentagon only needed you to come into contact with us. That's what killed the ArmsTech president and Decoy Octopus. That's right, you were sent here to kill us so they can retrieve Metal Gear unharmed along with all the bodies of the Genome soldiers. From the beginning, the Pentagon was using you as a vector to spread FoxDie!" But Snake was still naive, he thought that Liquid was trying to say that Katsura was working for the Pentagon, "They thought she was. But it seems that Doctor Katsura Yumigami couldn't be controlled so easily. We've got a spy in the Pentagon, he reported that Dr Yumigami altered the programming of FoxDie just before the mission. No one knows how or why." Snake was coming ever closer to the truth, for the first time, Snake deducted correctly the reality behind Katsura's arrest. "I wonder...maybe they arrested her to learn the truth.". "No doubt. But i had no idea that she was motivated by such petty revenge. I still don't know what changes did she make to the FoxDie's program. But it doesn't matter now. You have successfuly come into contact with all of us. That means we've all been exposed to the virus. It's true that the ArmsTech President and Illusion Octopus were killed by the virus. But i, Panther and you aren't dead yet. In any case if it doesn't kill you then i'm not worry either. After all our genetic codes are indentical." Liquid jumped into the cockpit of Metal Gear REX, but he chose to talk to Snake a little longer before commences the final step of his plan.

Now Snake has finally knows the truth about himself and what happened to him years before. He was the superior one of the twins, he inherited his father dominant gene but Liquid iherited the flawed recessive gene. And so for that, Liquid vowed revenge on his brother and determined to finish what Mamba Boss has started, the dream of Outer Heaven. A place where people are free from nations, networks, from all forms of control. Where they fight for their freedom, a place where soldiers and warriors like Snake and Liquid are not tools to anyone. Snake decided to waste no time to stop Liquid, he fires a bullet from his pistol, but in the end it was his shot that he wasted instead of his time. "You've missed your last chance Snake! Now witness this demon weapon that will drag the world into the 21st century!" The pad which Metal Gear REX was standing on began to elevate the mechanical nuclear beast to higher levels, the pad began to deteriate the catwalks around it, knowing that he would be dead if he still stands on the catwalk, Snake jumped on the pad in front of REX, letting it carries him to where the final show down will take place.

Realized that he must blined REX if he is to stand a chance against it. Snake quickly take the Stinger missile launcher from his inventory and aim at the REX's electronic red optics, at first Liquid was launching rockets at Snake, but he was small, nimble and agile enough to dodge them, Snake returns with a missile at REX's left eye, thus damaging its photo-receptor. But Liquid wasn't done yet, Liquid gave Snake hails after hails of machine gun leads from REX's vulcan canons mounted on its arms, Snake once again attacks REX's eyes with Stinger missiles and blinded the mechanical beast once and for all. "Did that do it?" Snake asked himself, but then, REX reveals that it was infact mostly intact, although blinded it could still fight on other senses. "Damn!" Snake couldn't do anything to stop Liquid now, Liquid controls REX to crush Snake with its mighty feet. But before Liquid could even come close to crush him, Gray Fox, or more appropriately, Frank Jaeger jumped in directly beneath its foot and save the hero. "Frank Jaeger." Snake exclaimed when he saw the ninja, "A name from a long time ago, it sounds better than Deepthroat." Snake could clearly see that there was sorrow, pain, and most of all, a deep sense of longing for death in Frank's eyes. "Fox, why? What do you want from me!?" and so Fox began to give his statement to Snake. "I'm a prisoner of death, only you can free me." but Snake wanted to leave Frank out of this fight, however, Frank made Snake a reason that even the greatest soldier can't refuse.

"Katsura, no...i can't stop her from taking revenge for me. I was the one who kill her parents. I was young then and couldn't bring myself to kill her too. I took her in and raise her like she was my own blood to ease my guilty conscience. But eveytime i look into her eyes, i tremble with fear. Snake tell her...that i was the one who did it." Frank couldn't hold back his tears, he was crying over the crime that he commited when he was young and now he wanted to die to atone to his sins. And so Frank charged out to engage REX, his goal was to stop it from moving. He fires his portable maser canon at the beast to deal a sort of damage to it. But with little effect, then Liquid returned him a favor with a laser blast from REX's mouth sliced away Frank's left arm, Frank landed on a side of the wall, beneath his feet is a pool of blood from the hand that was sliced from him. But Liquid didn't stop, he rushes REX's snout up and crush Frank into the wall, even taunted Snake to dare and attack Liquid. "Snake, are you going to sit around and watch him die?" Liquid dared his twin brother.

Eventhough he was pushed into the wall behind him, Frank doesn't give up, he fights on, he fires his portable maser canon rapidly at REX's eyes finally blined it for good. Liquid opens up his cockpit, admired by Fox's amazing fighting skills and enudrance. Liquid made his remark, "Impressive, you are truly worthy of the codename "Fox." But now you'll die!" Liquid even dared that Snake wouldn't fire his Stinger missile at the cockpit when REX and Frank are just merely few feets away from each other. But Frank insisted Snake to kill them both, "Eversince Zanzibar Land, i was taken away from battles. Neither truly living...nor truly dead...at leas now...in front of your eyes...i can finally be free from the prison of Death." But Snake hesitated, everything before his two eyes happened so fast that Snake couldn't decide what to do, "Snake, we're not tools of anyone else. Fighting was the only thing i'm good at. But at least i always fight for what i believe in." Leaving Liquid toppled Fox's body down to the ground and squash it from REX's foot, "You see, you can't protect anyone! Not even yourself!" Liquid intimidated Snake with the death of Frank, hoping that Snake would be fearful, but on the contrary, it only enflamed the fighting spirit inside his mind. Before Liquid could go further with killing his twin brother, a twisted turn of event that will end the blond headed one's life very soon.

An alarmed appeared on REX's pilot control displaying the message, "Operation system compromised!" Liquid was utterly caught off guard, he has no idea who was behind this, obviously not his brother for a start. "What the hell!?" Liquid was instantly eject off of REX's cockpit and fell to his death on the ground, REX be now was in someone's else's hand. It was about to engage Snake with a Stacato of machine gun fire until, from out of nowhere, Mecha King Ghidorah fires his laser beams at the beast, temporaly knocking it off balanced. "Snake, you and i have known each other eversince Zanzibar Land. Back then i was your enemy, the lieutanant of Mamba Boss. I myself rejected Liquid's plan for launching a nuclear warhead at DC. But now it seems that events have taken an ugly turn, we may have to allied ourselves to survive the night." Without furhter arguements and hesitations, Snake quickly take his Stinger missile launcher and aim at REX's mouth and fire a missile into its mouth. Ghidorah quickly rushes up, smash REX into the wall behind it, but the endurance of the mechanical dinosaur was too powerful for them to handle it with one shot. "Snake, i'll kick you up to its head, then fires your Stinger missile on it. That's the best shot you got at knocking this thing offline for good." Snake ran to Ghidorah's tail, when Ghidorah launches Snake up into the air, the three headed cyborg dragon fires his laser and thunder shots at REX's feet to distract it, while then Snake was on the air, he launches another missile on REX's head, causing it to suffered catastrophic internal damage and cease to operate immediately.

"Did...we do it?" Snake asked, Ghidorah gently examines the two legged nuclear armed dinosaur and found out that there was no signs of operating components or anything else. "We've defeated it. We've survived the night." Snake gave a breath of relief when he heard the dragon said. To further the good news for him, Prime Minister Igarashi informed him that the US Air Force proposed plan to nuke was cancelled when they heard that Metal Gear REX was destroy, but the best new for him was that Akane Yashiro was still alive, having released from prison by Ghidorah and brought to the hangar for their escape off the island. Ghidorah gently let the two humans sit on his back, when that is done he gently take off verticly from the hangar. "Look, spring is coming. I've been living in Alaska for a long time. Never saw it this beautiful, the moon, the caribou, the sky,...you." Snake expressed his emotion to Akane, for the first time ever, he was enjoying life with others around him. "Come on let's enjoy life." And so Ghidorah fly off of the island at ground hogging altitudes, his feet nearly touch the surface of the icy cold Bering Sea. Snake and Akane can feels the wind on their face, it was the wind of spring. "Snake, do you have a name?" Akane asked, "David, my name's David." Snake replied to her. Ghidorah flew them to a train station on the mainland, he landed them inside the white wood of christmas trees and snow. "Snake, i have a feeling that things will get worse from here, you'll have to lay low, i'll contact you and provide you with whatever help i can. But for now take these train tickets and civilian clothing. You must blend in with the world around you, or the Patriots will find you."

"Patriots?" Snake inquired at the secretive organization, "They are the real ruler of the world, i'll fill you in some other times. But for now, you two ought to leave for home, the train to LA is coming." In no time at all Snake and Akane went into the bushes and changed their clothes into civiliants attires, then they went to the train station with the tickets provided by GHidorah. The train from Alaska down to California just arrived in time to pick them up, they receive a first class trip from a beautiful place in Alaska down to the sunny hills of California, on the way, Snake and Akane fell asleep amids the troubles they've been through.


End file.
